Te lo prometo
by Leeeen
Summary: Porque para él, un día sin ella parecía una eternidad… Tener que hacerse el fuerte con todos, en especial con su hija para no preocuparla, cuando por dentro era un desastre. No saber absolutamente nada de ella era una tortura para él. Pero se había hecho una promesa… La promesa de encontrarla.
1. De la felicidad a la incertidumbre

_Holi, aquí me tienen publicando un nuevo fic, y a la vez no actualizando Deseos de cosas imposibles xD Pero, al igual que todos los fics 'post-DeseosDeCosasImposibles' xD vienen a mi mente y no se van, entonces cada vez les doy más vueltas hasta que terminan en una hermosa y desconocida historia *-* Así pasó con este... Vino a mi luego de ver un capítulo de Criminal Minds que me dejó mal ;o; así que decidí plasmarlo como mejor puedo hacerlo... Con un Taiora :D_

_A todo esto, ni pensaba publicarlo aún xD De hecho no le tenía título ni nada, pero gracias a la **Genee**, que me motivó a pensar rápidamente en un título y un summary para él... Así que si están muy mierdas, ya saben a quien culpar xD No, mentira :B_

_Así que espero que les guste... Y no me maten, porque es algo diferente a lo que usualmente escribo. Hay que innovar también e_e OkNo..._

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece y es una lástima u_u Pero igual hago lo que se me antoja MUAJAJAJAJA~ **

* * *

_**Te lo prometo**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_De la felicidad a la incertidumbre_

* * *

_"El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontramos el sentido de la vida nosotros solos, lo encontramos con alguien más."_

* * *

—_¡Tai, mira! —exclamó llena de felicidad._

—_¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? —preguntó._

_Su novia le mostraba sus manos, pero no sabía qué debía ver según la pelirroja. Finalmente, y luego de que casi se lo restregara en los ojos, se fijó en sus uñas. Sonrió. —¿Azules con rojo?_

—_Sí. —asintió emocionada. —Como los colores del Tokyo, ¿no están lindas?_

—_Amor, eres más fanática que yo._

_La verdad, estaban a la par._

—_No es de fanática, es para la suerte… Son mi amuleto, por decirlo así._

—_¿Ah sí? —ella asintió. —¿Sabes cuál es mi amuleto?_

—_No._

—_Tú. —respondió él con simpleza. —Tú eres mi amuleto._

_Sora rió suavemente. —No puede ser así. Lo dudo._

—_No, en serio… Siempre que estás viéndome, el equipo gana._

—_Eso es mentira. Cuando en la Primaria jugábamos juntos igual el equipo ganaba._

—_Pero tú me veías, eso igual cuenta. Además, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te enfermaste el Secundaria y no pudiste ir al partido? Esa vez perdimos bien feo. —Sora torció sus labios. Eso se lo había sacado en cara por todos esos años. —Y aquella vez que fuiste a Kyoto a ver a tu papá, también perdimos, igual que una vez cuando tuviste que ir a Hong Kong por tu trabajo, y no pudiste ver el partido._

—_Sí lo vi, por la tele._

—_Pero eso no cuenta… Tienes que estar ahí presente, en el estadio. Por eso es que no puedes faltar…_

_Sora torció sus labios. —Cuando estuviste solo en el extranjero tampoco estuve ahí. —refutó ella, obteniendo como respuesta tan sólo la mirada del moreno._

_Ella sólo se pintaba las uñas de una manera poco usual… Tai en cambio, poco más y la obligaba a asistir a todos los encuentros. Era más supersticioso que ella…_

—_Sora, prométeme que no faltarás nunca más a los partidos. Porque sin ti, perderíamos. —ella sonrió y negó con suavidad ante sus ocurrencias._

—_Eso es ridículo._

—_No, no lo es… Prométemelo. Irás a verme siempre jugar, por muy lejos que sea, mi amor, estarás siempre conmigo… —pidió acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos. —Prométemelo. —susurró él._

—_Está bien, te lo prometo. —respondió también en un susurro para luego juntar sus labios con los de él._

—_Sin el meñique no cuenta. —habló él luego de besar a su novia, esta vez, extendiendo su meñique frente a ella._

_Sora sonrió y repitió la acción del moreno, entrelazando su dedo con el de él. —Te lo prometo. —repitió._

Estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera.

Movía su pie incesablemente, se encontraba bastante nerviosa. Guió su vista hacia el lavamanos y mordió su labio inferior con ansias.

—_Amor, ya me voy._ —se escuchó.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Tan rápido como Tai había anunciado su partida, se levantó y salió del baño para encontrarse con él en la sala. —¿De verdad te tienes que ir ahora? ¿No podrías esperar un poco más?

—Lo siento, amor, no puedo. —la pelirroja torció sus labios ante su negativa. Él solo sonrió conmovido por su reacción. —Oye. —murmuró acercándose a ella. —Sólo serán unas horas. Te veré en el estadio… Porque irás, ¿verdad? Me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, no te preocupes, ahí estaré donde siempre. —le sonrió.

—Muy bien. —correspondió él. —Ya, ahora sí me voy. No puedo llegar tarde de nuevo.

Él caminó hacia su bolso que descansaba en el piso y nuevamente se acercó a ella, ya con el objeto cruzado sobre su hombro. —Te quiero a las seis en el estadio.

—Sabes que siempre llego antes. —sonrió. —Estaré a las cinco.

—Ah, bueno, mejor todavía. —Tai besó sus labios como despedida. —Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

—Nos vemos. —le sonrió una vez más, la cual ella correspondió.

Tan rápido como el moreno cerró la puerta luego de salir de la estancia, su sonrisa se borró, dando paso a un semblante totalmente lleno de nerviosismo.

Suspiró, y armándose de valor, emprendió camino hacia el baño nuevamente.

* * *

Llevaba ahí sentada un buen rato.

Tal y como se lo había dicho a su amado, había llegado una hora antes del encuentro. Así se evitaba los atochamientos en las calles, principalmente en las más cercanas al recinto deportivo, y también evitaba el mar de gente en la entrada. Probablemente era una de las pocas mujeres del planeta que adoraba aquella sensación de estar en un estadio, aquella paz que encontraba en su interior. Aquel día más que cualquier otro. Tenía un doble motivo para estar ahí ese día.

No solo le daría felicidad a Tai por ir y seguir con su teoría de que ella era su amuleto, había algo más.

Su vista se desvió desde la pantalla de su celular, a un chico que pasaba unas gradas más abajo, cargando una hamburguesa y una soda.

La verdad, la comida del estadio no era de las mejores, pero sí salvaba. Decidió ir a la cafetería y pedir algo de comer… Una cosa poca para saciar sus antojos.

* * *

Tan pronto como salió a la cancha para el entrenamiento previo, volteó hacia la tribuna, cerciorándose de que estuviese ahí. En efecto, tal y como ella le había dicho, estaría donde siempre. Sonrió y alzó ambos brazos, agitándolos y saludándola. Ella correspondió su gesto, tanto o más expresiva que él, captando varias miradas de ambos lados.

Lo más grande que pudo, dibujó un corazón en el aire con sus dedos, solo para ella, mientras le sonreía con euforia.

Luego de los reclamos de su preparador físico para que se concentrase en los ejercicios, se enfocó netamente en ello, después de todo, ya había confirmado que su Sora se encontraba ahí, viéndolo en vivo y en directo. Sabía que la victoria estaría asegurada con ella presente en el estadio, porque no era una tontería más de él, no… Sora le daba toda la suerte que necesitaba, porque además de ser su amuleto, era una de las mujeres más importantes en su vida.

(…)

La media hora se había pasado volando casi, ya estaban los veintidós jugadores, más los cuatro árbitros en el túnel, esperando las indicaciones para salir a la cancha e iniciar el encuentro.

Escuchar el himno de su equipo de la voz de todos los asistentes era algo que no tenía precio. Casi treinta mil espectadores coreando aquel hermoso himno, su nombre y el de sus compañeros, dejando la voz en la cancha, demostrando toda la pasión que le tenían a la camiseta y al equipo. Sin duda era algo hermoso.

Y pensar que él estuvo en sus lugares alguna vez, él y Sora…

Ahora él formaba parte del equipo que siempre soñó, e intentaba dar alegrías a todas esas personas.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

El saludo protocolar con los jugadores del equipo contrario, de aquel _Ferplei _ que nunca era, la foto oficial, el saludo con los árbitros y el sorteo del arco con el otro capitán, para luego dar inicio al tan esperado encuentro.

Veinte minutos, y ya llevaban tres goles. Dos para su equipo y uno en contra.

Cada vez que podía, alzaba la vista hacia la tribuna, intentando ver a Sora, como si de un momento a otro la pelirroja pudiera haberse ido, aún sabiendo que eso era imposible, y sonreía mentalmente cada vez que lo hacía.

Se habían ido al descanso manteniendo el resultado que, de momento, les daba la victoria a ellos, sabiendo que para el segundo tiempo, debían intentar buscar más goles que les dieran una ventaja superior frente al contrincante.

Con determinación, él mismo fue el autor de un tercer gol, agrandando la diferencia de goles a tan solo dos minutos de haber salido a la cancha nuevamente para la etapa complementaria.

Tras ver que el equipo corría hacia el arco, buscando un cuarto gol, el jugador del Kashima que portaba el balón en ese momento, y al ver como dos jugadores buscaban marcarlo, mandó el esférico hacia un costado, él hubiese hecho lo mismo de no tener a un compañero a quien darle un pase.

Lateral ofensivo para su equipo, que él mismo realizaría.

Trotó hacia el borde de la cancha y tomó el balón en el aire que le había lanzado uno de los chicos. Lo alzó sobre su cabeza en busca de un compañero. Desde ese punto, podía ver a la perfección la tribuna, la buscó con la mirada, y sonrió al pensar que la buscaba única y exclusivamente para ver si aún seguía contando con su presencia, con la única diferencia que ahora sí la vio, y no en su asiento.

La pelirroja se había levantado y caminado hacia las escaleras, pero no había bajado, en lugar de ello, simplemente se desplomó en el lugar. A su ayuda llegaron un par de guardias que se habían percatado de su desmayo.

No lo pensó dos veces.

Soltó el balón y volteó hacia su técnico, con ambas manos hizo una señal de que realizara un cambio. Él no seguiría más. Corrió hacia Nakamura mientras se quitaba la jineta de capitán del brazo izquierdo para luego pasársela a su amigo, quien lo miró con desconcierto, Tai avanzó, sin darle explicaciones a nadie, tan rápido como pudo al túnel que lo guiaba hacia los camarines, era la única forma de salir de ahí y poder ir a encuentro de Sora.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó a uno de los paramédicos. Él hombre lo vio extrañado. ¿Dónde estaba quién? —La chica que se desmayó. —respondió él mismo.

En cuando el hombre de edad media le respondió "De camino al hospital", no lo pensó, corrió hasta el camarín para tomar su bolso y correr hacia su auto. No tenía tiempo ni de cambiarse, Sora era mucho más importante.

De camino, recordó que el médico ni siquiera le había dicho el nombre del hospital, y él tampoco le dio tiempo para darle más información, por lo que concluyó que se trataba del más cercano.

No respetó los límites de velocidad, tampoco respetó el estacionamiento exclusivo, con suerte había sacado las llaves del vehículo, se bajó y corrió a preguntar por ella.

—¿Y por Sora Takenouchi?

—Sora Takenouchi… —repitió la enfermera de turno en recepción. Torció sus labios. —Lo siento, señor, tampoco hay nadie con ese nombre.

—¿Está segura? Por favor, revise bien. Tiene que estar aquí.

—Lo siento. —repitió ella. —Como le dije, no hay nadie con ese nombre en este hospital.

La frustración se apoderó de él.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan arrebatado?

Antes de recorrer la ciudad de hospital en hospital preguntando por ella, optó por pensar mejor las cosas y llamar antes.

Llamó a cada uno de ellos preguntando por su esposa, sin embargo, en ninguno se encontraba.

—¡POR LA MIERDA!

Golpeó la pared, más frustrado aún, importándole muy poco si los presentes lo miraban de mala manera por andar haciendo escándalo en un lugar que, se supone, debía haber tranquilidad. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo si no sabía nada de Sora?

La llamó a su celular, como última opción, pues sabía que si se había desmayado, difícilmente contestaría sus llamadas, sin embargo lo hizo.

—¡¿Sora?! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

Nada.

—¡Sora, respóndeme!

Esta vez solo escuchó su respiración y una sutil risa.

—¿Sora?

—_¿Quieres volver a verla? —_se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

—_Tai, ¿estás seguro? _

—¿Crees que te llamaría de no estarlo? Por favor, Ken, sé que soy arrebatado, pero no te molestaría de no ser importante. —el aludido torció sus labios. Lo que decía el moreno era verdad. —Te estoy diciendo, a Sora la secuestraron.

—_OK, dime todo lo que sepas._

Así entonces Tai comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido a su amigo. Le resultaba dificultoso poder hacerlo, y con justa razón, después de todo, ¿quién podía conservar la calma en una situación así?

Por su tono de voz sabía que Tai no jugaba con algo tan serio y grave como eso, optó por encontrarse con su amigo y seguir aquella conversación cara a cara.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién haya sido? —preguntó Ken, tomando notas mentales de los hechos. Tai tardó un buen rato en hablar, meditaba cuidadosamente sobre quién podía ser el culpable, miraba hacia el suelo, a un punto fijo y torcía sus labios. Finalmente clavó su mirada chocolate en los ojos de su amigo detective y respondió con seguridad.

—Shinji.

—¿Su exnovio? —el moreno asintió. —¿Seguro?

—Cuando Sora terminó con él, siguió insistiéndole para que lo pensara mejor y recapacitara, luego nos hicimos novios y los hostigamientos seguían. —Ken asintió con conocimiento, esa era una historia sumamente conocida para él, pues varias veces le había tocado escuchar aquellas conversaciones de mujeres cuando su novia y Kari se juntaban a hablar del maldito de Shinji y sus constantes y molestas actitudes con Sora. —Por un tiempo desistió, pero hace unos meses volvió a hostigarla con mensajes y llamadas.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—Nadie lo sabía, Sora no se lo dijo a nadie. Yo me enteré porque vi unas llamadas perdidas en su celular y eran de él, además de unos e-mails que le había envidado, pero ella nunca me lo dijo, y yo tampoco quise tocar el tema. Creí que sería algo pasajero y sin importancia…

El semblante de Tai nuevamente se tornó serio, y esta vez hasta culpable. Pensaba, seguramente, que si él hubiese tenido el valor de hablar sobre ello con Sora y encarar al sujeto ese, nada de esto estaría pasando ahora. Él estaría con su esposa, juntos y felices como siempre lo habían sido.

—¿Tienes esos e-mails?

Tai negó. —No, los encontré de casualidad una vez que dejó su cuenta abierta en el notebook.

Necesitaba un _hacker_, y sabía exactamente a quien recurrir. —¿Te molesta que_ hackee_ la cuenta de Sora?

—No, para nada. Si eso ayuda a saber donde está…

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? —le preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo. Tai simplemente asintió. Nunca había violado la privacidad de Sora, nunca le fue necesario hacerlo, ya que ellos se tenían una confianza única, pero en ese momento, lo único que quería era saber algo sobre su paradero.

Izzy suspiró y entró con facilidad a la cuenta de Sora. Comenzó a buscar algún correo del tal Shinji en su bandeja de entradas, pero sin éxito. —¿Estás seguro que le mandaba e-mails?

—Sí, yo los vi. En realidad vi uno en su bandeja de entradas, quizás lo borró.

Torció sus labios, encontrando la respuesta frente a sus ojos. Llevó la flecha hacia el enlace a los correos no deseados e hizo click en él. En efecto, habían más de veinte correos de su parte, ninguno leído por la pelirroja.

Una vez su mirada oscura se situó en la de su amigo, como preguntándole sin decirle nada si quería leerlos. Tai mantenía su vista pegada a la pantalla del notebook, corrió la mano de Izzy del _mouse_, esta vez guiándolo él y presionando el primer correo, el último que había mandado.

'_Sora, necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante. Por favor respóndeme.'_

Endureció su mirada y apretó su mandíbula. Esta vez optó por revisar los correos en orden cronológico, encontrándose de todo…

'_No sé qué ganas con bloquearme de todos lados, en vez de dar la cara y decirme el verdadero motivo por el cual terminaste conmigo… Sé que todavía me amas, no sacas nada con negarlo.'_

'_Veo que no te costó nada olvidarme.'_

'_Sora, por favor, perdóname, sé que me porté como un tonto y lo lamento. Yo te quiero mucho y de verdad me gustaría poder, al menos, conservar tu amistad. Respóndeme.'_

'_Todos los días hace dos años me pregunto qué hicimos mal para terminar de este modo… Me gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como lo eran antes… Te quiero.'_

'_Veo que no saco nada mandándose mensajitos si ni siquiera nos tomas en cuenta. En fin, espero que seas muy feliz con tu nueva vida perfecta y tu perfecto y famoso esposo. Ojalá que duren, aunque con tu carácter de mierda, lo dudo mucho…'_

'_Sora, perdóname, no debí haberte dicho lo que te dije en mi e-mail anterior. En serio te quiero y quiero tu felicidad… No te volveré a molestar si eso es lo que quieres, pero por favor, respóndeme. Te quiero.'_

'_Sora, necesito que hablemos, Apenas leas este mensaje llámame o ven a mi casa, tú sabes bien donde vivo. Es importante.'_

'_Por favor, responde mis llamadas, es importante que hablemos.'_

Suspiró. Esos habían sido solo algunos de los mensajes que el imbécil le había enviado a Sora, los últimos cada vez más insistentes en el tema de juntarse y "hablar" de aquello tan importante. Empuñó su mano derecha y golpeó con fuerza la pared para luego cubrir sus ojos con la misma. Seguramente el tipo se había aburrido de los ninguneos de la pelirroja y de las nulas respuestas que le daba a sus incansables mensajes y llamados y había optado por lo peor… secuestrarla.

—Tai, quiero que vayas a tu casa e intentes descansar.

—Es hueveo… ¿cierto?

—No, Tai, te estoy hablando muy en serio. Vas a ir a tu casa y vas a intentar descansar. Son las tres de la mañana, no ganarás nada estando así de alterado. Yo voy a recopilar algunos datos y mañana a primera hora empezaremos con la investigación. —habló Ken.

Suspiró y le hizo caso de mala gana. Tenía razón, eran las tres de la mañana, y él, así, alterado como estaba ahora, lo más probable es que sea capaz de pegarle a cualquier idiota que se le cruzara en frente. Le tomó la palabra a su amigo, a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, comenzarían con la investigación pertinente para dar con el lugar donde ese maldito tenía a su Sora secuestrada.

No supo como, pero llegó a su departamento, impresionado de no haber tenido alguna clase de accidente, pues ni siquiera prestó atención al camino, él simplemente condijo por inercia.

Ken le había pedido que intentara dormir, pero, ¿cómo poder hacerlo, si era prácticamente la primera noche que pasaba sin saber nada de ella?

Habían estado separados varios días producto de su trabajo que muchas veces le exigía viajar lejos de la ciudad, a veces al extranjero, pero siempre tenía el consuelo de hablar con ella y saber cómo estaba… Ahora nada…

—… _Bueno, y aquí está Tai, el capitán —el aludido desvió su vista de su celular y saludo a la cámara de su amigo con una sonrisa y un signo de 'paz' realizado con sus dedos. —, como siempre, viendo fotos de su esposa y babeando por ella. —dijo Nakamura burlándose mientras grababa con su celular al moreno._

—_La capitana. —agregó Hironaga, causando las risas de sus compañeros de habitación, Tamada e Ishikawa. Tai soltó una sonrisa sarcástica._

—_¿Por qué no van a huevear a otro lado, mejor?_

—_Pero capitán… —recalcó Ishikawa. —Esa no es forma de expresarse._

—_Y con esa boquita le das besitos a la capitana… Cuando ella vea esto, se enojará mucho y te castigará… Sin sexo por un mes más._

—_Vas a estar que cortas las huinchas. —Tamada se unió a las burlas de Nakamura._

—_Bueno, como todos, no más._

_Luego de unos minutos más de 'Molesten al capitán' de Tamada, Ishikawa, Hironaga y Nakamura, finalmente se aburrieron y terminó la filmación. Él volvió a su mundo de felicidad, viendo fotos de su amada e intentando comunicarse con ella, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Le dijo que ya había llegado al hotel, ella misma había pedido ir a cubrir un evento de modas que se realizaba en la misma ciudad donde él disputaría un importante partido con la Selección Española al día siguiente en Madrid, y como el jefe de la pelirroja, además de ser japonés, era fanático del fútbol, nunca le hacía problemas por ello. Tai, más que nada, para alargar en algo la conversación con ella, le preguntó en qué hotel se estaba hospedando, y la respuesta fue muy placentera para él._

_(…)_

—_¿Tai? —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que el moreno se abalanzara sobre ella y la envolviera en un necesitado abrazo y posterior beso, que en un principio Sora correspondió, mas luego logró separarse de él. Tenía que responder sus muchas dudas. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

—_¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Sabes muy bien, por algo estás en este hotel, ¿no es así? —preguntó de manera seductora._

_Nada sacaba ella con hacerse la loca._

_Sora enarcó una ceja, cuestionándolo. —¿De qué hablas?_

—_Sabías que estaba concentrado aquí, no lo niegues._

—_Tai, no tenía idea…_

—_¿Y por qué estás aquí?_

—_Porque mi jefe hizo las reservaciones aquí… Las veces que he venido anteriormente también me he quedado en este hotel._

—_Ah, mira tú, es bueno saberlo. —comentó él volviéndola a abrazar. —Entonces, alabado sea tu jefe. —habló para volver a besar a su esposa, esta vez en el cuello._

—_Tai, no deberías estar aquí, si estás concentrado entonces deberías estar en tu habitación. ¿Qué tal si te descubren?_

—_Los chicos saben —Sora sabía exactamente a quienes se refería con "los chicos", sus más cercanos compañeros y amigos en el plantel. Torció sus labios. —Y ellos no dirán nada. —aseguró. —De hecho, ellos mismos me dijeron que viniera… Me dijeron "Capitán… Dale. Ojalá llegues de vuelta usando muletas." Así, textual. —explicó él para luego seguir repartiendo besos por el cuello y la oreja de la pelirroja._

—_En serio, amor, no creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí… —habló Sora con dificultad. Tai siempre causaba estragos en ella cuando la besaba._

—_Bueno, entonces creo que debemos esperar otras dos semanas para vernos y poder hacer… esto. —agregó mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja._

_Entonces, Sora ya no necesitó más explicaciones, con esas le bastaban. Dos semanas sin verlo, sin sentirlo cerca de ella, sin acariciarlo, sin besarlo… ¿Y encima esperar otras dos más? No, gracias._

_Esta vez fue ella quien tomó entre sus manos el rostro del moreno y lo obligó a besarlo. Tai rodeó su cintura con su brazo izquierdo mientras su otra mano acariciaba desde su espalda hasta su cabello, avanzó abrazado a ella hasta que la cama detuvo su camino, entonces y alzó un poco su pierna hasta que su rodilla estuvo sobre el acolchado cubrecamas y se apoyó en él al mismo tiempo que Sora, sin dejar de besarlo ni siquiera un segundo, se acostaba de espaldas en ella, abrazó por el cuello esta vez a su hombre para asegurarse que la siguiera._

_Tai no perdía el tiempo, tan pronto como ambos se vieron acostados sobre la cama, deslizó su mano derecha por debajo del pijama de Sora que él tan bien conocía, consistía en una blusa de tirantes celeste, hasta las caderas y unas pantaletas. Llenó de caricias su cuerpo hasta hartarse, fue entonces cuando decidió retirarla, haciendo él lo mismo con su camiseta. No fue mucho el juego previo, salvo las caricias y besos repartidos por todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja, porque no era eso lo que ambos querían, y lo tenían muy claro._

_Hicieron el amor… una, dos, tres veces… Hasta quedar agotados y exhaustos. Eso no cubría las dos semanas que habían estado sin verse, así como tampoco las próximas dos semanas, pero fue algo que los dos necesitaban… Sentirse cerca uno del otro._

_Podía pasar toda la noche besando el cuello de Sora, deleitándose con su sabor y aroma tan característicos para él. Subió sus labios hasta su barbilla para luego terminar en su boca, besándola con ternura. Se detuvo y se deparó escasamente de ella para verla a los ojos. Sonrió para sus adentros, pues aún no lograba regular totalmente su respiración, él tampoco, pero en ella era más notorio._

—_¿Quieres una cuarta? —preguntó él de manera sugerente. Sora sonrió, tal vez la respuesta era sí… tal vez era no, pero de igual forma no quiso averiguarlo, simplemente la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se acurrucó en él._

_(…)_

_Back in Black de AC/CD resonó en toda la habitación. Aún con los ojos cerrados, estiró su mano izquierda hasta chocar con el velador a un lado de la cama, a manotazos buscó el aparato que emitía esa canción que le encantaba, pero que en ese momento sólo era un molestoso ruido, cuando dio con él presionó la pantalla hasta que dejara de sonar, con aquella misión cumplida volvió a adoptar la misma postura que antes y abrazó a su esposa con la idea de seguir durmiendo a su lado._

—_Tai…_

—_Shhhh… —calló él sin siquiera moverse. —Sigamos durmiendo._

—_Tai, tú mismo pusiste la alarma. Dijiste que tenías entrenamiento…_

—_Cinco minutos más. —pidió._

—_Te pueden pillar._

_Finalmente abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la pelirroja._

_Torció sus labios y suspiró. Sora tenía razón en estar preocupada por él. Era tan linda y tierna con él… Se preocupaba más que él de las consecuencias que podrían tener sus actos. Si bien sabía que sus compañeros no dirían nada, pero eso no descartaba que por algún otro medio su entrenador se enterara, y si eso llegara a ocurrir, serían hombre muerto._

—_Mi amor, deberías irte._

—_Ah claro, me usas para tener sexo y luego me echas… Me siento como un… "prostituto"._

—_En ese caso te pagaría, y no te he dado dinero en todo caso…_

—_Tienes razón, yo lo hago por amor al arte solamente. —le guiño un ojo, provocando que ella riera, contagiándolo a él también con su sonrisa. —Bueno, me iré… Pero te veré en el estadio, ¿verdad?_

—_Claro que sí._

_Si estaban en la misma ciudad, le resultaba obvio que iría a verlo jugar solo a él. Ya más que confirmada su asistencia a dicho partido, decidió por fin levantarse y vestirse para luego volver a su habitación._

Definitivamente esa noche no podría dormir. Y estando solo, lo más probable es que hasta pueda cometer alguna locura…

Tres de la mañana o no, necesitaba compañía.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, y recién entonces cayó en cuenta que tenía catorce llamadas perdidas de su suegra, desde las seis de la tarde hasta las diez de la noche más o menos… Si la llamaba a esa hora, seguramente Toshiko terminaría odiándolo. Pasó por alto ello y buscó el número del rubio.

—_Aló…_ —contestó Matt somnoliento, como era de esperarse.

—Matt, necesito hablar contigo.

—_¿Tienes idea de qué puta hora es?_

—No te molestaría si no fuese importante…

Sintió a su amigo suspirar exasperado al otro lado de la línea, finalmente accedió a que el moreno fuera a su departamento a hablar de aquello tan importante para él. Ya en la mañana iría donde la madre de Sora, porque él sabía muy bien la razón de sus llamadas.

* * *

Veía a su amigo caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, ya se había cansado de pedirle que se sentara y se calmara, pues sabía que de nada servía. Nadie podía estar tranquilo viviendo una situación así como la que vivía el moreno en ese momento.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? —él negó. —No puedes andar solo por ahí, estás muy alterado.

—Ken vendrá por mi en un rato más. —respondió, seco. Sin duda no era su amigo de siempre.

Quien sea que esté detrás de todo ese lío, quería ver destruido a Tai, y le daría por donde más le dolía… Sora.

Matt respiró un poco más tranquilo. Le preocupaba que su amigo anduviese por ahí, y más en el estado en el que se encontraba, parecía un zombie, se encontraba perdido sin ella.

—Lo que sí te pido es que la cuides.

—No tienes que decirlo, lo sé.

No podía mantenerse tranquilo, había pasado toda la noche despierto, y es que no podía dormir sin saber nada de Sora.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó una vez más. —¿Por qué a mi… Por qué a ella? —suspiró frustrado. —¡Por la mierda! ¡¿Por qué?! —alzó la voz al tiempo que golpeaba la pared con ambos puños.

Nada más podía hacer salvo gritar y golpear cosas. Y no le servía absolutamente de nada…

—¿Papi?

—Lo siento, no pude evitar que viniera. —habló la castaña en voz baja.

Por la mirada que le lanzó Tai, supo que eso poco le importaba en ese momento.

El moreno bajó la vista hasta encontrarse con la de la pequeña castaña… Su pequeña castaña. —Mei, no deberías estar escuchando detrás de las paredes. Es de mala educación. —le dijo cuando estuvo cerca de él. Su hijita sólo bajó su mirada ámbar… Como la de ella… Luego volvió a mirarlo.

Tai la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó. La sentó sobre el sillón y él se agachó, quedando a la misma altura de la niña de tres años. Con su mirada intentó transmitirle tranquilidad, toda la que podía entonces, sin embargo, su hija estiró su mano hacia él, hacia su rostro, y limpió el rastro de una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla, ahí supo que, pese a su corta edad, entendía el dolor que estaba sintiendo él.

—Papi… —volvió a hablar la pequeña. —¿Va a volver mi mami?

Él respiró profundo. Quería decirle que sí, que encontraría a Sora, que harían como si nada y que volverían a estar los tres juntos. En verdad quería… —Sí, mi amor… Ella muy pronto estará con nosotros nuevamente.

Meiko mostró una amplia sonrisa y luego se levantó en el mismo sillón para arrojarse a los fuertes y protectores brazos de su padre. Tuvo que oprimir sus labios y sus párpados para no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, tenía que ser fuerte… Por su pequeña hija, que no sabía ni la mitad de lo que estaba pasando, y por su bien, esperaba que no lo supiera.

Para ella su madre simplemente estaba perdida, no sabía más, y no lo entendería tampoco. Inhaló profundo cuando sintió alejarse a la pequeña y la vio con una sonrisa. —Ahora me tengo que ir… Tú te quedarás con tus tíos. —le explicó calmadamente. Ella asintió obediente. —¿Te portarás bien?

—Sí. Yo siempre me porto bien.

Tai rió con suavidad. Eso muchas veces era mentira, pero confiaba en ella.

—Muy bien…

Besó a su hija en la frente, y se dispuso a ir afuera, donde Ken lo estaba esperando para iniciar con la investigación, de la que él no debería, pero quería formar parte de todo el procedimiento.

—¡Papá! —volteó una vez más ante el llamado de su hija, observó el sillón, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, se encontraba abrazando su pierna.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —preguntó arrodillándose una vez más.

—Cuando mi mami vuelva, ¿iremos al estadio todos juntos?

Sonrió ante la pregunta tan futbolera y fanática de su hija. Había olvidado que para el último partido ella no había asistido, se había quedado con Toshiko. Desde que era apenas una bebé, ambos la llevaban a los partidos, y en aquella ocasión, la verdad no supo por qué se había quedado el fin de semana en casa de su abuela, pero ahora, y pensándolo mejor, fue la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado.

Asintió.

—Sí, hija… Te lo prometo.

—Sin el _menique_ no cuenta. —alegó la pequeña.

—_No, no lo es… Prométemelo. Irás a verme siempre jugar, por muy lejos que sea, mi amor, estarás siempre conmigo… —pidió acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos. —Prométemelo. —susurró él._

—_Te lo prometo. —respondió también en un susurro para luego juntar sus labios con los de él._

—_Sin el meñique no cuenta. —habló él luego de besar a su novia, esta vez, extendiendo su meñique frente a ella._

_Sora sonrió y repitió la acción del moreno, entrelazando su dedo con el de él. —Te lo prometo. —repitió._

Sonrió. Era digna hija suya.

Extendió su meñique delante y ella hizo lo mismo, entrelazando su pequeño dedito con el de su padre. —Te lo prometo, amorcito.

La pequeña Meiko sonrió y se abalanzó sobre su padre en busca de un abrazo, no tan duradero como el de antes.

Una vez más se despidió de ella, haciéndole prometer que se portaría bien, con su tío Matt y su tía Mimi, como ella los llamaba.

Cerró la puerta luego de salir y se apoyó unos instantes en la madera. Miró al cielo, ya nada podía evitar que soltara algunas lágrimas, ya su hija no lo veía, no tenía con quien demostrar fortaleza.

Suspiró profundo y caminó hasta el auto con una baliza azul sobre él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ken. Sabía de antemano la respuesta. Tai simplemente asintió. —Esto no va a durar mucho, ya verás como pronto la encontraremos y todo va a estar bien. —habló para darle ánimos a su amigo. El moreno asintió nuevamente, limpiando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. —Confía en mi.

Tai dejó ver una sonrisa más que forzosa, quería pensar que todo saldría bien y pronto la tendría con él, los tres juntos como la familia unida que siempre fueron.

—Ten.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó al ver el objeto que le extendía su amigo.

—Es una identificación de la Policía de Investigaciones. Por si a caso.

Estiró la mano para tomar la identificación. Eso le ayudaría a evitar ciertas preguntas y poder estar al pendiente y tener conocimiento, de primera fuente, sobre los avances en la investigación. Sin duda sería de mucha ayuda… Pero no le ayudaría a tenerla consigo en ese mismo instante.

Suspiró.

* * *

_Ok, no me odien... Dejé la media cagá, pero no me odien D:_

_Bueno, si vieron Criminal Minds, especialmente ESE capítulo, sabrán como avanzará la historia más o menos :B Soy tan obvia, por la chucha... Pero bueno, es que de verdad fue muy hermoso, merecía ser convertido en un Taiora *-*_

_Con respecto a este capítulo creo que no diré nada xD Suelo dejar spoilers a veces en las notas, pero creo que este fic es para estar siempre intrigados, o al menos eso pretendo, si resulta bien, y si no... Bueno, no sirvo para esto :B no se me da bien el drama, pero al menos lo intento :B_

_Espero sus comentarios, puteándome, felicitándome, lo que sea, pero háganmelo saber xD En una de esas estoy puro perdiendo mi tiempo escribiendo esto, así no hago más el ridículo, o si les gusta, pensaré en seguir viendo más capítulos de Criminal Minds hasta que me inspire para algo nuevo :B_

_Así que eso :)_

_Me voy, porque tengo que estar linda y radiante para mi sesión de kinesiología mañana :L AMO los martes de 9:00 a 11:00 :$ Sáltame papi todo el rato xDDDDDDD_

_Ya, chao :B_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


	2. La primera impresión

_Holiii~ Aprovechando que tenemos fin de semana largo aquí en Chilito *-* Gracias Don Arturo Prat xD vengo a actualizar este ficsito :) Ando con la depre, así que intenten animarme con sus RR's :'( xD_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y por eso, y el partido de hoy, lloro con mis lloros D':**

* * *

_**Te lo prometo**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_La primera impresión_

* * *

_"Si tú no vuelves no quedarán más que desiertos, y escucharé por si algún latido le queda a esta tierra."_

* * *

Ken estacionó el auto frente a un edificio de aspecto antiguo, y en realidad lo era, a pesar de su altura, con suerte tenía un ascensor, y de ser así, no quería subirse en él… por precaución. Finalmente lo hizo, acompañado de su amigo y de otros dos detectives más implicados en el caso, apenas el ascensor se detuvo en el piso siete, se bajó junto con el grupo y caminó hasta una de las puertas de aquel largo pasillo. La única mujer del grupo de detectives se adelantó y golpeó a la puerta, luego de unos instantes una chica de cabello negro abrió.

—¿Sí? —preguntó tímida ella.

—Buenos días. Estamos buscando al señor Sukishiro. —respondió mostrando su identificación.

—Soy su novia, ¿ocurre algo malo?

—Sólo queremos hacerle unas preguntas. —confirmó Ken. —¿Podemos pasar?

Ante la insistencia la joven se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles el paso a los detectives.

Tai entró al último, siguiendo los pasos de su amigo. La verdad, él no tenía idea de qué demonios hacían en ese lugar, él simplemente seguiría a Ken a todas partes, no lo dejaría solo ni a sol ni a sombra, quería estar al tanto de todos los pormenores de la investigación, y nadie se lo impediría, aunque de igual forma, ese lugar y la visita, era todo un enigma para él… Además, ¿quién rayos era el señor Sukishiro? Y ¿por qué era tan importante para conocer el paradero de Sora?

—_¿Shinji Sukishiro? —_escuchó al otro detective.

—_Sí…_

Abrió sus ojos con suma impresión, la cual fue notada por el de ojos azules. Ahora todo tenía sentido, era él… Él maldito que le estaba causando tanto daño a su familia, el que tenía secuestrada a Sora. Sintió su sangre hervir, empuñó ambas manos y comenzó a respirar de manera agitada. Fue entonces cuando sintió las manos de Ken firmes sobre sus brazos y procedía a empujarlo hacia la puerta fuera del pasillo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltame.

—Tranquilízate.

—¿Cómo mierda me pides que me tranquilice, imbécil? ¿No ves que ese huevón tiene a Sora?

—No lo sabemos.

—No seas ridículo, Ken, es obvio que ese huevón la secuestró. Escuché la voz de un hombre por el teléfono cuando me contestó desde su celular.

—Eso no nos dice nada, además también pudo ser cualquier persona utilizando un adaptador de voz, incluso una mujer.

—Eso es estúpido Ken, es obvio que es él. Insistió tanto en verla y hablar con ella, y como Sora no lo tomó en cuenta no encontró nada mejor que secuestrarla, no puede soportar que ya no esté con él, sigue pegado en el pasado, Ken, no me pidas que me calme, ese imbécil me las pagará, le voy a sacar la cresta a golpes.

—¡No! No vas a hacer nada, vas a bajar y te vas a quedar ahí hasta que nosotros terminemos, ¿me escuchaste?

Tai rodó los ojos y suspiró frustrado. —¿Y entonces para qué mierda me diste esta identificación, si ni siquiera puedo estar ahí?

—Porque por tu mirada vi que eres capaz de matarlo a golpes, y aún no tenemos pruebas para culparlo de nada, simplemente es un sospechoso, y como él puede haber más. Además, aún tenemos que interrogarlo… Así que haz lo que te digo y quédate abajo. —fue el ultimátum de Ken. Tai lo veía como si hubiese dicho la cosa con menos sentido del mundo. Era obvio que no le haría caso. —¿Quieres encontrarla, o no?

Y esa simple pregunta ayudó a que el moreno no dijera nada y simplemente emprendiera camino hacia el ascensor y bajar como su amigo se lo había ordenado, sin chistar siquiera.

Verificando que le había hecho caso finalmente, y sin quitarle la vista hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, procedió a volver al departamento, ya los otros detectives habían comenzado con el interrogatorio, haciéndole ciertas preguntas sobre su relación actual con Sora.

—Yo… Ella era mi novia en la Preparatoria… Estuvimos juntos cerca de seis meses y luego ella terminó conmigo.

—¿Por qué motivo? —se atrevió a preguntar su compañera.

—Porque a mi me molestaba que su mejor amigo fuese más importante que yo en su vida… Ella terminó conmigo debido a mis celos.

—¿Y por ese motivo usted aún sigue hostigándola e intentando comunicarse con ella pese a todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido?

—¿Qué?

—Tuvimos acceso al correo electrónico de la Señorita Takenouchi y pudimos ver que tiene muchos e-mails suyos insistiéndole en el tema de verse y hablar un tema, según usted, importante.

—Señora… —corrigió él con un dejo de enojo y resignación. —Está casada. Ahora es Señora Yagami, no Señorita Takenouchi…

—Veo que estás muy informado sobre su vida… —acotó Ken. —Pero siguiendo con la idea de mi colega, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que necesitas hablar con ella?

El joven observó a los detectives hacia arriba alrededor de él. Suspiró y se levantó del sillón para ir a una de las habitaciones y al poco tiempo volver con un sobre amarillo.

—Hace un tiempo me llegó esto por correo. —explicó extendiéndole el sobre a Ken.

Lo abrió, contenía al menos unas quince fotografías de él y Sora, de hace años, cuando ambos eran novios. Salían de la mano, sonriéndose, de paseo, pero siempre como si alguien los estuviera siguiendo a escondidas, asimismo, también habían unas cuantas fotografías actuales, pero de las mismas características… Sora, en la calle, de la mano de Tai y su hija.

—Apenas las vi, intenté hablar con ella para decirle que alguien la estaba siguiendo, y que no solo desde hace poco, sino desde que estábamos en la escuela… Y no sólo a ella, sino también a mi en su momento, y ahora hace lo mismo con… Taichi —habló con un poco de rencor. —y su hija.

* * *

Se encontraba apoyado sobre el auto, golpeando levemente el capó del auto con sus dedos y a su vez moviendo su pierna incesantemente. Odiaba esperar, y la incertidumbre se lo comía por dentro lentamente.

—¿Tai? —el moreno volteó cuando escuchó su nombre en voz de alguien más. —¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

—Eh… —titubeó, sin saber qué decir, o si realmente debía ser él quien respondiera a la interrogante de la joven.

—No se preocupe —habló Ken saliendo del edificio. —, cualquier cosa se la haremos saber.

La chica sonrió de lado y asintió para luego irse del lugar, dejando a ambos hombres solos. Tai suspiró y se apoyó sobre el auto, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Averiguaste algo? —preguntó el moreno.

Ken vio de reojo a la joven, asegurándose que se encontrara lo suficientemente lejos para no oír nada de lo que le tenía que decir, después de todo, por muy novia que fuera del principal sospechoso, no tenía por qué enterarse de lo sucedido en el interrogatorio, y menos de boca de él. —No tiene idea de donde pueda estar Sora.

Tai bufó. —Obvio que no, Ken… Para ser detective eres un poco torpe, es obvio que te iba a decir que no, ningún imbécil se delataría a sí mismo… —vio ante él un sobre amarillo que lo hizo dejar de reclamar. Miró con curiosidad a su amigo. —¿Y esto?

—Esto es lo que me hace no dudar de él.

Abrió el sobre y con su mano libre tomó el contenido de aquel, encontrándose con un montón de fotografías, tanto de Sora con aquel imbécil, como de él, Sora, y también algunas pocas con su pequeña Meiko.

—¿Ves por qué no puedo dudar de él? No sólo acosaban a Sora, también a él, a Meiko, y a ti… Es peligroso que sigas tan involucrado en la investigación.

—No, Ken… Apenas estoy comenzando. No me importa lo que pueda pasarme, en tanto tenga a Sora conmigo nuevamente, y tenga la seguridad de que se encuentre bien, mientras ella y nuestra hija estén bien lo demás no me importa.

Ken torció sus labios. A veces Tai era un tonto que no meditaba muy bien las cosas, pero de algo estaba seguro, era un tonto que era capaz de dar todo por las personas que amaba.

* * *

Salió a la cancha nuevamente, como en cada partido, él era un titular indiscutido, se arregló la jineta de capitán que portaba con orgullo en su brazo izquierdo y, aún sabiendo que nada sacaba, miró hacia la tribuna. Nuevamente en su estadio, ella no estaba… Pero sí su hija, fácilmente reconocible para él. Se encontraba sentada sobre los hombros de Haruhiko, su abuelo, al cual él había preferido no decirle nada de lo ocurrido con su hija, de hecho, los únicos que sabían eran contados con los dedos de una mano, Mimi, Matt, Izzy y Ken, estos dos llevando a cabo la investigación, Meiko sabía que su madre estaba en otro lugar, pero más, no. Vio que su pequeña lo saludaba con alegría y orgullo, él le devolvió el saludo alzando ambas manos y tirándole un beso a la distancia.

Recordó que el padre de Sora, cuando fue a dejar a Meiko a su casa, le preguntó por la pelirroja, y él simplemente le dijo que había tenido que viajar por su trabajo, explicación que le bastó al hombre, pues sabía lo exigente y demandante que era su labor. Él tampoco quiso entrar más en detalles, era bien sabido que su principal característica era no cerrar la boca en los momentos indicados, y ya con veintisiete años, había finalmente aprendido de sus errores.

Sonrió de manera torcida… Sin saber como poder disputar un partido más, esta vez sin ella viéndolo, sin estar con él… Ni siquiera sabiendo donde podía estar…

_Cerró la puerta con fuerza. _

_No estaba enojado… Estaba furioso._

—_Hola mi amor. —saludó Sora con ternura, levantándose del sillón para ir a saludarlo con un merecido beso._

—_¿Por qué no fuiste?_

—_Lo siento, es que tuve que…_

—_No ganamos._

—_Lo sé, pero tampoco perdieron, un empate no viene mal._

—_Pero no ganamos… —se apuró en decir el moreno. Dejó que su bolso cayera contra el piso y se adentró a paso rápido hasta su habitación, seguido por Sora. Volteó hacia ella. —Me hiciste una promesa… ¿O es que acaso se te olvidó?_

—_Tai…_

—_Tai, nada. —calló. —Me prometiste que no faltarías a ninguno de mis partidos. No me habías fallado, Sora, y ahora, AHORA —recalcó —que necesitábamos un triunfo para asegurar el paso a la siguiente ronda de la Copa Italia, me fallaste. —prácticamente le había restregado en la cara a Sora que se había decepcionado de ella, sin embargo, aún mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro. Cosa que lo enfureció más. —No es gracioso._

—_¿Y cómo cuando te fuiste a Australia, luego a Inglaterra y a España? Yo no te fui a ver a los partidos y tuvieron grandes victorias. —Entonces Tai ya no tuvo más que reclamar, pero de igual forma, mantenía su expresión de enojo con ella. —No me vengas a decir que yo soy la que cuando no va a los partidos hace que pierda, no es mi culpa que no hayan jugado al cien por ciento. _

_Y dicho eso, probablemente haya causado que la molestia de Tai creciera todavía más._

—_En fin… Tengo una sorpresa para ti… _

_¿Y qué con eso? Con sorpresitas nada arreglaría… Las mujeres juraban que con una "sorpresita" que generalmente incluía sexo, ya estaban perdonadas… Pues esta vez no. Nada podría hacer que se le pasara el enojo con ella._

_Sora caminó hasta la cómoda, y del primer cajón sacó una carpeta blanca para extendérsela. Él la tomó de mala gana, en su interior habían unos cuantos papeles._

—_¿Qué es esto? —preguntó al ver la carpeta con el nombre de una prestigiosa clínica en Turín en ella._

—_Léelo. —pidió, manteniendo su sonrisa._

_Así lo hizo, y no entendió ni la mitad. Había una serie de palabras que no entendía, él era futbolista, no médico. Continuó leyendo hasta la parte que era realmente importante._

"_Según los resultados arrojados en los exámenes de sangre realizados a la paciente Sora Yagami, se confirma que presenta un embarazo de cuatro semanas de gestación."_

_Alzó su mirada, de aquel papel tan revelador hasta situarse en la de su mujer, quien le sonreía ahora de manera más amplia._

—_Últimamente no me había estado sintiendo muy bien, así que pedí una hora al médico y me mandó a hacerme exámenes, y la única hora disponible era justo durante el partido, no lo vi, pero lo escuché por la radio del celular —afirmó ella, aunque eso no era lo importante en ese momento. —, y luego de una hora, me dieron esta noticia… —oprimió sus labios y luego le volvió a sonreír… —Tai… vamos a ser papás._

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Ese había sido uno de los mejores y más felices momentos de su vida. No todos los días se enteraba que sería padre, y menos de una hermosa princesita como en la que se había convertido con los años, aquella que lo iba a ver siempre jugar y le daba su ánimo y apoyo. Sólo había una diferencia… Esta vez, Sora no estaba con ella, no estaban sus dos mujeres juntas, como siempre. Y sabía que esta vez, por muy enojado que llegase a casa, no estaría Sora esperándolo con la feliz noticia que sería papá nuevamente. Eso no pasaba dos veces, principalmente porque Sora no estaba en casa…

No sabía cómo, pero intentaría darle una alegría a su hermosa hija, una alegría, dentro de tanta tristeza y desesperación.

* * *

—Eres muy valiente… —le dijo Tezuka, uno de los detectives que llevaba el caso junto con Ken. —Haber jugado con todo ese peso encima, no cualquiera lo hace.

Tai asintió casi por inercia. Si bien no había sido su mejor partido, había jugado, según él, de manera pésima, y sus compañeros y el cuerpo técnico lo habían notado. Había hecho un gol, pero no lo había celebrado como de costumbre, su euforia se habían ido junto con aquel huevón que alejó a Sora de él, hace ya tres días.

El detective alejó su vista del moreno para situarse en la pizarra llena de fotografías y pistas que pudiesen llevar a alguna pista para ellos.

Él escuchaba como los detectives en conjunto hablaban entre ellos y sacaban conclusiones, teniendo opiniones divididas con respecto al papel que jugaba Shinji en todo eso, que, a su juicio, seguía siendo el culpable de todo. Miraba su foto con odio, con ganas de tenerlo en frente para matarlo a golpes. De pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en la foto que se encontraba a un lado de la del tipo, era la novia del maldito.

Frunció levemente el ceño al no entender… ¿Por qué tenían su fotografía ahí? Ella no tenía nada que ver en el asunto…

Ladeó la vista, esta vez hacia el suelo, intentando pensar como un detective, lo cual no era, pero había algo ahí que no cuadraba… Para él, Shinji era el principal sospechoso y el culpable del secuestro de Sora, entonces no entendía qué mierda hacía su novia metida ahí… ¿Era sospechosa también? ¿Cómplice?

—_¿Tai? —el moreno volteó cuando escuchó su nombre en voz de alguien más. —¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?_

—¿Ken…? —al tener la atención de su amigo, prosiguió. —¿En algún momento, le dijiste mi nombre a ella? —preguntó apuntando a la chica de la foto.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me llamó Tai…

—Tai, así te llamamos todos tus amigos.

—Sí… Pero yo a ella no la conozco.

* * *

—Necesito que busques toda la información que puedas sobre Yoko Nozuka. —más que una petición, parecía una orden de parte de Ken. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja dubitativo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque al parecer está más involucrada de lo que pensábamos…

* * *

—Mi papi dice que fumar es malo. —habló Meiko.

—¿En serio?

—Síp…

Matt sonrió de lado, la verdad no sabía por qué, pero al parecer a los niños les gustaba estar con él, sentía que se les hacía fácil hablar con él, y gracias a su hermano menor, la paciencia que ellos requerían, él, tenía de sobra.

—¿Por qué fumas?

—Porque me calma… Y estoy seguro que tu papi… Nada… Olvídalo. —pidió el rubio desviando su mirada de la pequeña castaña por unos segundos. —¿Sabes por qué fumo? —ella negó. —¡Porque soy malo! —exclamó con una voz tenebrosa y realizando muecas extrañas.

Meiko gritó divertida y corrió unos cuantos pasos hasta esconderse detrás de su siempre protector padre, que había salido recién al balcón.

—Mei, ¿qué haces despierta todavía? Es hora de dormir. —explicó.

—Pero no tengo sueño.

—No me discutas. Ve a dormir.

—¿Me cuentas una historia? —pidió ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Tai.

Tai sonrió. A su pequeña hija le interesaba muy poco escuchar sobre cuentos cursis de princesas y esas cosas, ella prefería otro tipo de historias. Apretó con cuidado la pequeña y tierna manito de Meiko, para guiarla a su habitación, como si se pudiese perder en el trayecto.

—Está bien… ¿Cual quieres oír?

—La de aquella vez cuando hiciste un gol de arco a arco.

—Pero Mei, tú estabas ahí, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Sí lo recuerdo, pero quiero saber qué sentiste. —pidió con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

_El arquero se concentró en el balón que se acercaba rápidamente en los pies del delantero, vio como lo impulsaba más, causando que el jugador contrario tuviese que correr más rápido para alcanzarlo, fue entonces cuando aprovechó para lanzarse hacia él y resguardarlo entre su cuerpo y sus brazos. _

_No supo nada más, salvo que había evitado un gol, pero no._

_Los insistentes pitazos del árbitro llamaron su atención, obligándolo a alzar la mirada y ver que el juez estaba cobrando un penal. Giró su vista hacia un lado y vio al delantero armando teatro._

—_¡Pero yo no lo toqué! —reclamó Shiota._

_Y era cierto. Había sido visto por todos los cercanos al hecho, el jugador se había tirado solo, Shiota, el arquero del FC Tokyo, había detenido limpiamente el balón. El árbitro había tomado la decisión de cobrar penal premeditadamente, pero a pesar de todos los reclamos tanto de los jugadores como del cuerpo técnico, no cambiaría de opinión._

_Nakamura y Hirayama intentaban que el moreno capitán no se metiera también a reclamar, pues la última vez que lo habían expulsado por reclamos contra un mal arbitraje, había sido, precisamente, el mismo árbitro quien lo había echado del campo de juego con una tarjeta roja que le había costado una fecha ausente. Pero ante las negativas del juez por retractar su decisión, prácticamente todo el equipo se unió a los reclamos._

—_¡Él no lo tocó! Debería ponerle amarilla a Yamada por simulación._

—_No, yo lo vi, lo botó._

—_¿Ver qué? Si nunca lo tocó._

—_Yo soy el árbitro. Yo digo que lo tocó. —refutó. —Es mi palabra._

—_Más encima se cree protagonista este huevón… —murmuró Shiota, creyendo que lo había dicho para sí mismo, pero no tan bajo como para que el árbitro no lo escuchada. Así pues, además de un penal, el arquero se ganó una tarjeta roja, por "insultar indebidamente" al árbitro del partido, y si los reclamos ya eran muchos, ahora eran demasiados. _

_El director técnico se tomaba la cabeza, pues, a diez minutos del final del partido, ya había hecho todos los cambios, no podía sacrificar a un jugador para hacer ingresar al arquero suplente._

_Tai veía a todos reclamar. Él ya se había cansado de hacerlo, ya que sabía que nada ganaría con ello. Suspiró. Su vista se volvió hacia Shiota, arrojado en el pasto boca arriba con los brazos tapando sus ojos._

—_Tranquilo… —le dijo el moreno llegando a un lado del arquero._

—_Yo no le hice nada._

—_Te creo… No es tu culpa. Yamada se tiró y el huevón del árbitro le creyó._

—_Lo siento…_

—_No es tu culpa Hitoshi… —tranquilizó Tai, como buen capitán que era, elegido por sus propios compañeros. —Anda, dame tu camiseta. —habló sin más. Shiota alzó sus manos, esta vez sobre su cabeza para ver bien a su compañero. ¿Había escuchado bien?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Que me des tu camiseta. —repitió con una amplia sonrisa. _

—_¿Para qué quieres su camiseta? —preguntó Nakamura, llegando junto a sus amigos._

—_Yo seré el arquero. _

_Era una locura. Sabían que Tai, a pesar de ser un delantero, jugaba en todos lados, no tenía ningún problema en dejar su puesto para ir a defender o a generar las jugabas al sector del medio campo. Sólo le faltaba jugar de arquero… Y ahora lo haría._

_Su director técnico le dijo que estaba loco, sin embargo, sus compañeros sabían que nada sacaban con detenerlo, porque cuando algo se le metía en la mente a su capitán, era mejor apoyarlo y no reclamarle absolutamente nada._

_El moreno siguió viendo a Shiota con una enorme y confiable sonrisa. —Cuidaré el arco como si mi nombre fuese Hitoshi Shiota. —sonrió._

_Sólo eso le bastó para devolverle la sonrisa a su compañero y amigo, y hacer lo que él le pedía. Se quitó la camiseta, el moreno repitió la acción e intercambiaron prendas, además de pasarle los guantes. Ahora él sería el arquero por los próximos minutos._

_No sería un arquero común y corriente, era un arquero que conocía muy bien la mente de los delanteros, pues él era uno, sabía muy bien las tácticas que empleaban, especialmente al momento de ejecutar penales._

_Miraba detenidamente al jugador a los ojos, era el mismo imbécil por el cual le habían cobrado aquel penal, tendría el descaro de ejecutarlo él mismo, siendo que hace instantes atrás se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en la pierna._

_Él era un jugador enteramente diestro, por lo que patearía el penal con su pierna más hábil y golpearía fuerte y certero hacia la izquierda, o en su defecto, si quería un gol seguro, patearía al centro de la red. Lo esperó._

_Esperó a que ejecutara el penal antes de tirarse a cualquier lado, y tal como él creyó, había optado por un gol seguro, yendo al medio. Estiró ambas manos para detener el balón en su trayecto hacia él, haciendo que rebotara hacia abajo y luego lo sostuvo._

_Había sido la tapada del partido. O un gol pésimamente ejecutado, como sea, pero lo había atajado él, causando una inmensa ovación de parte de los hinchas._

_Ahora él debía realizar el saque de portería, y además debía asegurar la posibilidad de marcar un gol. En el partido de ida, su equipo había perdido por un tanto a cero, y él difícilmente pudo hacer algo, pues tenía doble marca personal, además de otros dos defensas más y un volante que hacía las veces de defensa también, una barrera imposible de traspasar. Y ahora, con un marcador en blanco y a pocos minutos de decretar el término del encuentro, debían hacer un gol sí o sí, para ir a penales y tener una chance de ganar el torneo nacional._

_Al mediocampo no era una opción, pues con la expulsión del arquero y, por ende, un delantero menos que estaba haciendo las veces de guardameta, todo el equipo contrario se habían situado casi encima de él, dejando su territorio prácticamente vacío, hasta el arquero estaba lejos de su puesto. _

_Era hora de hacer más que atajar un penal._

_Situó el balón en la línea delimitada del área chica y tomó distancia. Vio como todos los jugadores permanecían expectantes de lo que haría, seguramente pensando que cedería el balón a algún jugador del medio._

_Grave error, dejar su territorio desprotegido._

_Corrió hacia el esférico para patearlo con todas sus fuerzas, saltándose a todos los jugadores. El balón dio un bote, luego otro por encima del portero para finalmente entrar al arco y rematar en la parte superior de este._

_Un gol de arco a arco._

_Nuevamente la ovación de la hinchada se hizo presente, al igual que los festejos del cuerpo técnico y de sus propios compañeros que habían llegado en masa a abalanzarse sobre él y celebrarlo como se debía. _

_A los pocos minutos el árbitro dio fin al partido. Era hora de ir a penales._

_El director técnico se encontraba conformando la nómina de los jugadores que ejecutarían los penales, Shiota seguía lamentándose por haber caído en el juego y haberse hecho expulsar. Quizás él no lo había pensado bien cuando se autodenominó como arquero, tapar un penal había resultado sencillo, pero intentar tapar cinco… Estaba podrido…_

_Caminó hacia la banca en busca de un poco de agua, cuando las vio en la entrada hacia los camarines, detrás de los asientos. Sora con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sosteniendo en brazos a su pequeña Meiko, igual de feliz que su madre._

—_¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que estarían allá. —dijo indicando hacia los asientos en tribuna._

—_Veníamos a desearte suerte. _

—_Con que estén aquí, viéndome jugar, ya es más que suficiente para mi. —sinceró._

—_Papi, que manos tan grandes. _

—_Sí, —había olvidado por completo que llevaba los guantes de arquero. —¡son para abrazarte mejor! —exclamó él tomando a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos y alzándola en el aire para luego abrazarla contra su pecho. _

—_Oye… —habló Meiko llamando la atención del moreno. —Cuando hagas el penal, nos lo vas dedicar a mi mami y a mi, ¿verdad?_

—_Claro que sí, amorcito. Como siempre._

—_¿Y te vas a llevar la copa a la casa?_

—_No, Mei, no puedo hacer eso… Pero lo intentaré. —agregó tras el puchero de su hija. Posó su vista en la pelirroja, quien le sonrió con ternura. —Te amo, Sora. Las amo._

—_Y nosotras a ti._

_Escuchó el llamado de su entrenador, ya tenía lista la nómina y la ronda de los cinco primeros penales estaba apunto de dar inicio. Con cuidado bajó a su hija hasta que sus pequeños pies tocaron el suelo._

—_Ataja todo. —fue casi una orden de parte de Sora. Tai le guiñó un ojo con galantería y soberbia, no hacía falta que se lo dijera. Se acercó a su amada esposa y beso sus labios con ternura antes de acudir al llamado de su director._

(…)

—¿Lograste que se durmiera?

—Sí… Como media hora de historias, pero al fin se quedó dormida. —habló con cansancio mientras se sentaba a un lado de su amigo. —Gracias por venir.

—Oye, soy tu amigo, no te voy a dejar solo, menos ahora que es cuando necesitas a alguien que te apoye.

Era bastante extraño ver a Matt en ese plano… comportándose como un verdadero amigo, sin aquellas palabras irónicas que siempre salían de su boca cuando él le pedía algún consejo y una palabra de aliento. No, ahora, en los peores momentos, es cuando se ven los amigos de verdad.

Sonrió para sus adentros. —Gracias…

—¿Ken te ha dicho algo?

Él negó. —No… Nada. Pese a que siempre le exijo que me diga algo más sobre lo que han descubierto, pero me dice que prefiere no decirme nada hasta saber a ciencias ciertas algo más. —explicó.

—Es comprensible, no te quiere preocupar.

—¿Más de lo que ya estoy? Es ridículo…

Matt alzó sus cejas, en parte dándole la razón a Tai, en parte dándosela a Ken. Le propinó una calada más a su cigarrillo.

—Me frustra el hecho de no saber nada… Me siento inútil, siento que… que no… hago nada por ella.

—¿Cómo que no? Tai… Te estás llevando todo el peso tú solo… Por ti y por Meiko, eso es algo que Sora haría… A ella no le gusta preocupar a los demás con sus cosas, y tú bien lo sabes.

—Matt… —volteó a ver al rubio, y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en el cigarrillo recién encendido que mantenía entre sus dedos. —Dame un poco.

—"Mi papi dice que fumar es malo." —intentó imitar a la niña con un tono agudo.

—Es malo… Pero necesito calmarme.

El rubio formuló una leve sonrisa. No era el único que pensaba que el cigarro ayuda a los nervios, pero en el caso de su amigo, esa no era la solución. —Deberías intentar dormir un poco. Por tu cara se nota que no haz dormido lo suficiente. —dijo él, al mismo tiempo que sacaba otro cigarrillo de la caja y lo encendía.

—No puedo… El otro día, antes del partido, me quedé dormido porque no daba más del cansancio, entonces… soñé que… —Tai tragó pesado. Matt notó que sería un relato incómodo para ambos, frunció el ceño al ver a su amigo pasando su mano por su rostro, tal vez intentando borrar de su mente aquel recuerdo que estaba apunto de contarle. —que iba con Mei, de la mano… ella cargaba un ramo de flores. Estábamos en el cementerio, caminando por un largo sendero, y de pronto, estaba parado frente a una tumba… Y en ella… Estaba el nombre de… de… de Sora.

—Tai, fue sólo un sueño, no significa nada. —habló intentando calmarlo.

—Puede que no, pero cada vez que cierro los ojos, lo veo… Matt no quiero ni pensar en que eso… podría… ser…

—No me digas que ya perdiste la esperanza de encontrarla.

—No… pero, ¿y si ella…?

—¡No! Ni se te ocurra pensar así. —lo conocía muy bien, y sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del moreno. —Tú no eres así.

—Es cierto… Tienes razón, yo… La voy a encontrar, donde esté, la encontraré y cumpliré mi promesa, la voy a encontrar… Además le dije que estaría con ella hasta el último día de nuestras vidas, y eso será cuando seamos viejitos… No ahora.

* * *

—Yoko Nozuka… Nació el 11 de Julio del '91 en Shizuoka, cursó la primaria en esa ciudad y a los doce años su familia se mudó a Odaiba… Cursó la secundaria ahí y abandonó el instituto en medio del último año… De la preparatoria no sale nada… Aquí dice que estuvo internada en una clínica psiquiátrica por reiterados intentos de suicidio… Eso explicaría por qué no cursó la preparatoria. —concluyó él. —Si estudió en Odaiba lo más probable es que haya sido en nuestra escuela… Entonces tal vez estaba en el mismo grado que Davis, TK y Kari… —habló nuevamente el pelirrojo, sacando sus propias conclusiones. —Estudió Diseño en la Universidad de Tokyo…

—Igual que Sora. —acotó Ken.

—Probablemente también la conozca.

—No lo sé…

—Dentro de la Facultad de Artes y Diseño de la Universidad, no son muchos los estudiantes, me atrevería a decir que sí la conoce. Además si iba a nuestra misma escuela, nosotros también deberíamos conocerla. ¿Y sabes quién tiene todos los anuarios…? Kari. Así que pregúntale luego. —le dijo para luego volver a enfocar su atención en su laptop. —Con respecto a sus propiedades, aquí figuran tres, una es la casa de sus padres en Shizuoka, y dos departamentos en Tokyo, uno en Shibuya y otro en Nakano Sakaue. —informó.

—Al de Nakano Sakaue fuimos, ahí es donde vive con Shinji. Faltaría ir al de Shibuya y luego a Shizuoka. Bien, gracias.

* * *

Había mandado la orden de revisar las propiedades que figuraban a nombre de la chica que había investigado Izzy recientemente, ahora solo quedaba ir con la castaña a obtener mayor información de ella.

—Necesito uno de tus anuarios… De la secundaria, de primer o segundo año. Es urgente.

A pesar de que la había tomado por sorpresa, Kari no reclamó ni preguntó absolutamente nada, hizo exactamente lo que Ken le pedía y llevó ambos libros a sus manos.

—¿A quién buscas?

—Yoko Nozuka, ¿te suena?

La castaña llevó un dedo a sus labios y alzó la vista, intentando hacer memoria, sin embargo, no obtuvo nada.

—Ella es. —avisó él, causando que Kari bajara su vista y se concentrara en la fotografía de la muchacha.

—¡Ah! Yoko, sí, la recuerdo… Era muy extraña, no hablaba mucho, era más bien de bajo perfil… —comentó. —Una vez el profesor de Lenguaje me dejó un trabajo con ella y nos juntamos en mi casa, luego de ello, todos los trabajos grupales, pedía hacerlos conmigo…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba enamorada de mi hermano. —contó con una ligera sonrisa, y rodando sus ojos. —Creía que con pasar más tiempo conmigo, llamaría su atención… Luego mi hermano y Sora se volvieron novios, y ella decía que Sora lo había hecho sólo para molestarla, que la odiaba y cosas así… Era bastante loca. Después de eso, asistió a la escuela un par de semanas más y finalmente se salió, no supimos más de ella. —le explicó.

Y como decía su novia… ¡Bingo!

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Muy hermana de Tai era, pero él mismo le había pedido no comentar nada de eso con nadie. Si alguien iba a hablar, sería Tai, no él.

Finalmente le inventó una historia poco creíble, pero que funcionó para ella, y se dispuso a abandonar el departamento de la castaña con aquella nueva información, de mucha utilidad, dándole un nuevo giro a la investigación.

* * *

_Chan chaaan D:_

_Siento que no sirvo para escribir cosas de drama y misterio xD Soy tan obvia, por la chucha! D: En fin, mi idea era actualizar el viernes, pero llegué muerta de la universidad :( Así que luego pensé en actualizar ayer, sábado, pero me envicié jugando a los Sims 3 xDDDDD Así que la actualización ocurrió hoy :B_

_Espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews a mis niñis **PíaLindi~** estoy orgullosa de ti porque aprendiste a sintetizar *-* Te lo he dicho mucho últimamente xD Cuando viniste también te lo dije... Ah, y a todo esto, tengo que molestarte por aquí también :D **El indio no lo puede creer~ El indio no lo puede creer! Los de abajo son lo más grande y la U de Chile (L) LOS CULIÓ OTRA VEEEEZ :D** Ven siempre a los clásicos Pía! Tú eres la cábala para que la U gane *-* Ojalá funcionara con la Cato también :( Mufemos a esos weónes para que salgan segundos otra vez :D, **Genee **__que muerta de frío me dejó RR xD con sus manitos entumidas la pobre, __**y Mara :)** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero que la continuación haya alcanzado tus espectativas :)_

_Bueno, ahora me despido... Me iré a llorar nuevamente xD_

_Nos leemos :)_

_Adiós~_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


	3. Una promesa es una promesa

_Holis :D_

_Vengo a actualizar el tercer y último capítulo de este fic :') Crecen tan rápido, siento como si fuese ayer cuando lo publiqué blablabla~ en fin. Aquí está :D_

* * *

**_* Para la Meny, aplícale a youtube xDDDD /watch?v=fS0_3CdGzWY_**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece, Tai sí, por un tiempo fui la señora Yagami xDDDD Podría volver a serlo :L No mentira u_u**

* * *

_**Te lo prometo**_

_**Capítulo III**_

_Una promesa es una promesa_

* * *

"_Te prometo, que sea lo que sea lo que tenga que hacer, lo haré."_

* * *

"_¡Yagami… Yagami querido… ésta hinchada… jamás te olvidará!"_

_Toda un estadio cantando que jamás lo olvidarían, para cualquier joven de su edad era todo un sueño que esperaba realizar luego de pasado el tiempo… Más para él. Que con tan sólo 19 años había sabido ganarse el cariño y el respeto de toda la gente que simpatizaba con su equipo, que lo sentía en la piel, incluso de sus propios compañeros, todos mayores que él, algunos demasiado._

_Era su último partido vistiendo esa camiseta, hace meses que un club australiano lo venía siguiendo y hace tan solo un par habían logrado finalizar su fichaje. Sería su primer paso al extranjero, a un lugar cercano, pero totalmente distinto a Japón. Su último partido por ahora… Ya había hecho la promesa de volver a defender ese escudo._

_Suspiró profundo._

_Varios compañeros se acercaron a felicitarlo y desearle suerte en aquella nueva etapa de su vida, y a tan corta edad._

_Y él, pese a que su partida ya estaba estipulada y se iría en tres días, aún tenía sentimientos encontrados._

_Por una parte estaba la alegría, expectación y orgullo de irse a jugar a otro país, eso quería decir que no sólo era reconocido por su propio club y a nivel nacional, sino que internacional también. Sería su oportunidad de mostrarse y darse a conocer en otros lados, y ¿quién sabe? También existía la posibilidad de interesar a un club europeo, el sueño de todo jugador… Jugar en Europa._

_Y por otro lado, estaba su familia, sus amigos, y en especial, estaba ella… Sora._

_Al fin la tuvo en frente, sabía que había ido a verlo al estadio, que ella había sido una más, sino la que más, gritaba su nombre en el recinto deportivo. Y ahora estaba en la fiesta de despedida que sus padres le habían organizado._

_Ella le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Tragó saliva. —Sora, si quieres me quedo. —habló decidido, sólo por ella él era capaz de tomar decisiones tan radicales en su vida. Ella negó. —Hablo en serio. Si me dices que no quieres que me vaya, no me voy y punto. —volvió a negar, esta vez sonriéndole. —Pero Sora…_

—_No, Tai. No te pediré que te quedes._

—_Pero… —suspiró. —Sora, si es lo que realmente quieres, yo…_

—_Lo que realmente quiero, es que seas el mejor y que triunfes donde quiera que vayas. Quiero que seas feliz… Y para ello no puedo pedirte que te quedes._

—_Sora… Tú eres mi felicidad._

—_Pero tu sueño siempre fue ser un futbolista profesional y jugar en el extranjero, ahora estás a un paso de cumplirlo._

—_Yo…_

_Ella volvió a sonreírle. Al parecer hasta ella tenía las cosas más claras que él… Como siempre._

_Suspiró._

—_¿Cómo lo vas a hacer para ir a verme?_

_Se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé… Voy a tener que prostituirme o algo así._

—_¡Ni de broma! ¿Me escuchaste? —suspiró cuando la pelirroja comenzó a reír. —Voy a tener que pensar y hacerme la idea de que estarás en el estadio, viéndome, aunque no sea así…_

—_Pero siempre estaré contigo… En tus pensamientos y en tu corazón. Y tú en los míos._

_Era verdad… Aunque no fuese físicamente, ella siempre estaba con él… Y lo estaría siempre._

—_¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó ella._

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_Lo nuestro… A larga distancia, ¿crees que…_

_Ahora era él quien, con una simple y amplia sonrisa, le transmitía tranquilidad a Sora. —Por supuesto que sí. Esperaste años a que yo me diera cuenta de que te amaba, ¿no es así? Luego yo esperé siete meses a que terminaras con el otro imbécil para poder estar contigo… Podremos esperar dos años._

—_Pero tal vez no sean dos años… Dos años dura tu contrato en Australia, y si luego te llaman de Europa, que será lo más probable, serán dos años más, y así…_

—_¿Quieres que me quede? —volvió a preguntarle._

—_No._

_Su respuesta fue simple y corta. No dejaría que por una inseguridad de ella, él abandonara su más grande sueño._

—_Sora… Tú eres la única mujer que he amado y que amaré por siempre. No estaré con nadie más si no es contigo por el resto de mi vida._

_Ella le sonrió. —Yo tampoco… Te voy a esperar… No importa cuanto tardes, te esperaré. Y seremos felices juntos._

_Había sido una promesa de parte de ambos… Se esperarían._

Y lo habían cumplido…

No alcanzó a estar los dos años que duraba su contrato en Australia, porque el Wigan de Inglaterra había puesto sus ojos en él, realizando un contrato por un año. Luego el Málaga en España, también por un año, y luego renovando su contrato por una temporada más tras su exitosa campaña, fue entonces durante las vacaciones que, al igual que siempre que podía, había viajado a Japón para pasar las fiestas con su familia y amigos, cuando Sora ya había terminado sus estudios universitarios, que tomó la importante decisión de pedirle que sea su mujer, ya no la quería más lejos de él, porque sí, ella siempre estaba con él en sus pensamientos, pero ahora la quería cerca de él, físicamente, no solo en sus pensamientos, quería que fuera el principio de una vida juntos. Los planes fueron muy rápidos, y sus deseos de una ceremonia íntima y sencilla no resultaron, ya que era una figura pública y conocida, así que la noticia de su matrimonio no tardó en llegar a los medios deportivos. Terminó su segundo año en el Málaga, ahora con su mujer al lado, y ahora la Juventus se interesaba en él, llevándolo ahora a Italia por tres años y medio, tiempo en que la vida le había dado la hermosa noticia de que sería papá.

—_Lo siento, me da cosquillas. —se disculpó la pelirroja al momento en que el doctor le aplicó gel en su vientre y ella rió._

—_Tranquila, a muchas le pasa. —aseguró el doctor Barsocchini. Lo esparció un poco por la piel de Sora ubicó el dispositivo para luego poner atención a la pantalla. —Ahí está._

_Tai achicó los ojos y frunció el ceño. El doctor había dicho que ahí estaba su bebé, pero él sólo veía manchas. —¿Dónde? No lo veo._

—_Ahí… —indicó él._

—_Parece un porotito… _

—_Bueno, ese porotito, es su bebé. ¿Quieren probar si se pueden oír sus latidos? —preguntó el doctor, ni siquiera dándoles tiempo para responder, presionó unas cuantas teclas y aumento el sonido de la computadora, para luego de un último click dejarse escuchar por toda la sala los rápidos latidos._

_Sora abrió sus ojos a más no poder de la impresión y amplió su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de la emoción._

—_¿De verdad son sus latidos?_

—_Sí… Su corazón es muy pequeño aún, recién se está comenzando a formarse bien._

_Ese pequeño poritito ya tenía su corazón… A él le parecía casi un sueño que Sora tuviese dentro de ella una pequeña vida. Y el hecho de poder escuchar sus latidos, le hacía querer que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder tener a esa pequeña criatura entre sus brazos._

Así como él quería, los meses pasaron rápidos, pero de igual forma disfrutó cada etapa del embarazo de Sora, incluso sus más extraños antojos, que para suerte de él, no duraron mucho. Recordaba que el doctor Barsocchini varias veces les preguntó si quería saber el sexo de su "poritito", a lo que ellos siempre le contestaban que querían que fuese una sorpresa. Hasta el día de su nacimiento.

—_Tranquila, Sora, respira. —eran las indicaciones del doctor. Él le indicaba la regularidad con la cual debía hacerlo y ella lo seguía, también Tai, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero él respiraba junto con Sora. —¿Lista? _

—_Sí. —respondió Tai._

—_¡NO!_

—_¿Cómo que no?_

—_Me preguntaron a mi, no a ti, tú no darás a luz, seré yo._

—_¿Y por qué no lo haces?_

—_¡Cállate!_

—_No me grites._

—_Taichi, deja de molestarla. _

—_¡Pero no he hecho nada! —exclamó indignado contra la petición del doctor. —No hago nada y me retan…_

_Tai comenzó a quejarse por lo bajo, además del dolor que le causaba la mano de Sora que apretaba la suya, en ese momento agradecía no ser un jugador de básquetbol o de handball. De pronto sus reclamos y pensamientos fueron opacados por un llanto que inundó toda la habitación, y parecía como si el mundo se hubiese detenido por un momento._

—_Felicidades. —habló el doctor, sacándolo de su propio mundo. —Es una niña muy sana y hermosa._

—_¿Una niña? —sonrió como un bobo, ¿había escuchado bien? Eran padres de una niña…_

—_Sí. —el médico la limpió y la envolvió en un cobertor, para luego pasársela a la nueva y orgullosa mamá, que la tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos._

_Sonrió. —Hola preciosa…_

_Pareciera como si tan pronto hubiese escuchado la voz de su madre, le hubiera transmitido toda la tranquilidad del mundo, logrando que cesara su fuerte llanto, la pequeña bebé la vio por unos segundos, Sora comenzó a acariciar suavemente su rostro, entonces ella aprovechó para tomar su dedo entre sus manos, provocando que ampliara aún más su sonrisa._

—_Es… tan pequeñita… —comentó el moreno viendo como hipnotizado a su hija… Su primera hija… Su pequeña princesita._

—_¿Quieres cargarla?_

—_¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Y si la dejo caer?_

—_Te mato… —le dijo ella, seria. —Es broma, no le pasará nada… Tú eres su padre, no dejarás que nada malo le pase. Siempre estarás ahí para ella… para protegerla de todo._

—_¿Tú crees? —Sora asintió. —Bueno… Que conste que si se cae, será tu culpa. —advirtió él para luego tomar con sumo cuidado a su hijita entre sus brazos._

_La sostuvo con la suficiente fuerza como para no botarla y la suficiente delicadeza y cuidado para no hacerle daño, se sintió incómodo y nervioso, pero todo ello acabó cuando la pequeña abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente, reconociéndolo. —Tiene tus ojos… —le comentó sonriendo a su mujer._

_Era su hija… Su pequeña Meiko._

Terminado su contrato con la Juventus, y pese a tener más ofertas de otros importantes clubes europeos, las rechazó todas, y decidió que era tiempo de volver a su país natal, con su hija ya de tres años y él dando por terminado su paso en Europa.

Su vida hasta ahí, había sido un sueño, hasta que la realidad lo había hecho chocar fuertemente con el suelo y darse cuenta de que, a diferencia de lo que pensaba su amiga Mimi, la vida no es un cuento de hadas… Sora no estaba con él, estaba en manos de quizás qué trastornado mental, que sólo quería causarle daño a ella y a su familia.

Una nueva promesa pasó por su mente: La encontraría… No importaba el costo, no importaba como… Pero lo haría.

* * *

Apagó el motor del auto, se bajó de este y observó por unos instantes el edificio frente a él.

Fuera del hecho que le parecía antiguo, había algo más que lo hacía extraño y a la vez llamativo para él. Frunció el ceño para luego sacar el celular de su bolsillo y marcar el número de Ken. Podría decir que era algo estúpido y arrebatado de parte de él, como casi todo lo que tenía que ver con él, pero tenía un presentimiento que no lo abandonaba.

* * *

—Siento que hay algo raro…

—¿Quieres ver de nuevo el departamento?

—De nuevo, me suena a que ya lo vi, y te recuerdo que me sacaste a empujones el otro día. —le respondió el moreno. Ken sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Tai.

—Era necesario… Y lo haré de nuevo si veo que la mirada se te pone roja y quieres golpear a ese hombre.

—Intentaré no hacerlo. —todo sea por la investigación.

Dicho eso, ambos subieron hasta el piso siete, específicamente al departamento que ya habían visitado.

Ken tocó el timbre esperando que alguien saliera.

Nada.

—Policía. —avisó él luego de tocar reiteradas veces el timbre. —Vamos a entrar.

Dicho eso, tomó vuelo y tumbó la puerta, esta cayó fácilmente, dejándoles el paso libre para ingresar al inmueble. El detective endureció la mirada, encontrando muy extraño lo que se dejaba ver en la estancia.

Una botella quebrada en el piso, además algunos vidrios rotos, pertenecientes a la mesa de centro, unas sillas en el suelo y algunos restos de sangre también.

—Es un claro signo de forcejeo. —afirmó Ken.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Es mi trabajo pensar como el autor de esto… —respondió. —Al parecer hubo una discusión que no terminó bien, alguien se molestó y botó a la otra persona, cayendo esta sobre la mesa de centro, luego probablemente hizo o dijo algo que lo molestara, por lo que tomó la botella de vidrio y golpeó su cabeza con ella, por eso los restos de sangre en el piso. —explicó.

Tai veía la sala y escuchaba con atención toda la explicación de su amigo, intentando imaginárselo.

—Entonces, Shinji discutió con su novia, tal vez porque ella descubrió que tiene a Sora secuestrada y se molestó con él, luego él la empujó y la golpeó en la cabeza con la botella. Probablemente la amenazó para que no hablara…

Ken torció sus labios. —Yo no estaría tan seguro…

* * *

Se paseó a su alrededor, viéndolo casi con odio en su mirada, llegó hasta la parte posterior del asiento, alzó su mano y tomándolo por su cabello, tiró de estos para que alzara su rostro.

—Mírame. —ordenó. —¿Qué ves?

Pese a sus múltiples insistencias, él se mantuvo callado, siempre. De vez en cuando la veía de reojo, podía notar como las lágrimas caían incesantes por sus ojos, su miedo era capaz de sentirse en todos lados, y también el de él.

—¡Respóndeme!

—Yoko… —habló la pelirroja.

—Yoko, nada. —calló a Sora. —¿Qué le viste a esta? —nuevamente silencio tras la espera de una respuesta de su parte. —Seguramente lo mismo que vio Tai en ella… Dime, ¿qué le viste? —preguntó una vez más, soltando su cabello para comenzar a pasearse nuevamente por la habitación. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta donde mantenía a Sora atada de pies y manos a la silla. Extendió su pistola hasta presionar una de sus mejillas con ella. —¡Dime!

—Sora… Es muy dulce, es tierna y… comprensiva. —respondió. —Es… —sonrió. —atenta… Y…

—Y aún estando con ella, te metiste conmigo… —terminó la frase. —Te dejaste engatusar por una dulce y tierna joven en ese entonces… Ella te botó y luego de tus penas por desamor, decidiste buscarme nuevamente. ¿Crees que soy tu plato de segunda mesa acaso? ¡Claro! Como ella te cambió por uno mejor…

Sora ahogó un sollozo, sintió la mirada dura de Shinji calar en ella.

—Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. —habló él nuevamente. —¿Por qué sigues con todo esto?

—¿Por qué? —rió sarcástica. —¿Realmente quieres saber por qué? —nuevamente su atención se encontraba de lleno en él. —Porque me arrebató lo que me correspondía… Porque no podía soportar que él se fijara en mi antes que en ella… Porque nunca lo vio con otros ojos hasta que yo lo hice… Porque tiene todo lo que me pertenece… Porque está viviendo una vida que no le corresponde a ella, sino que a mi…

—Y si esa vida te correspondía a ti, entonces, ¿por qué estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo?

—Porque me di el lujo de acabar ya con una de sus relaciones… Porque en algo tenía que ocupar mi tiempo… Y tu trabajo aquí termino. —sonrió. —Fue lindo mientras duró, pero ahora me espera mi nueva vida… La que siempre debió ser. —Apuntó el arma hacia él. —Lo siento, como ya no me sirves más acabaré contigo… Y luego con ella. —dicho esto, apretó el gatillo y disparó.

* * *

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó alarmado Tai, mirando a Ken.

Él le devolvió la mirada, igual de preocupado que su amigo, entonces fue cuando comenzó a sonar su celular, con una llamada entrante de Izzy.

Éste le comentó que había encontrado el celular de la chica, y que tan pronto como efectuara la llamada, él la rastrearía para dar finalmente con su paradero, y así lo hizo. Cortó la llamada con el pelirrojo, dispuesto a realizar la nueva llamada.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

—Creemos que ella pueda estar detrás de todo esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está obsesionada contigo. —respondió con rapidez, antes de que ella contestara.

—_¿Sí?_ —escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Yoko Nozuka?

Entonces recordó… Recordó porqué esa mujer le parecía tan familiar, pese a que habían pasado unos cuantos años, pero él la conocía… Había sido compañera de su hermana en la escuela, la había visto en reiteradas ocasiones en su propia casa, siempre a hacer trabajos que le dejaban de la misma escuela… Recordó que siempre lo había mirado de manera distinta, que le dedicaba miradas y sonrisas diferentes, que él nunca interpretó, pero que en retrospectiva, sí tenían mucho sentido…

No lo pensó dos veces.

—_Sí… ¿quién habla?_ —preguntó ella. Fue entonces como antes de que Ken respondiera, Tai le había arrebatado el celular.

—¿Yoko? Soy Tai… Taichi Yagami. —habló él. Adelantándose a todos los hechos decidió tomar él mismo el toro por las astas. —Te tengo un trato.

* * *

No podía hacer más que mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Shinji. Luego de dispararle, Yoko lo había desatado de la silla y dejado en el suelo sin importarle lo que pasara con él. La amenazó un par de veces con matarla y antes de que cumpliera con dichas amenazas, sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y contestó.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella. —Sí… ¿quién habla? —preguntó, al parecer, según lo que demostraba, la respuesta a aquella pregunta le había gustado, pues sus ojos se abrieron y hasta pudo jurar que brillaron. Luego su mirada se enfocó en ella y sonrió de lado. Luego de unos segundos terminó la llamada y comenzó a reír con cinismo. —Al parecer todo saldrá bien para mi. —le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación.

(…)

Escuchó el fuerte ruido de la puerta metálica, que la hizo sobresaltar, de golpe, alzó su mirada para ver un par de sombras acercarse, hasta que finalmente estuvieron lo bastante cerca como para ponerles nombre… Una era la mujer que la tenía encerrada y amarrada contra su voluntad, y la otra sombra pertenecía a él…

Tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando evitar un sollozo al verlo a él también implicado en aquella situación.

Lo iba empujando con una pistola sobre su espalda, tenía los ojos vendados. Obligó al moreno a sentarse en una silla previamente dispuesta justo frente a ella, la misma que anteriormente había sido ocupada por Shinji.

—Yoko… Deja ir a Sora. —pidió.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que te vayas con ella, crees que soy tonta?

—No, no… Te prometo que si la dejas libre, yo me quedaré aquí… Contigo. Y seremos… muy felices, sólo los dos… como siempre debió ser.

—Es verdad… Siempre debió haber sido así, pero tú te empeñaste en estar con ella… No me tomabas en cuenta, sólo porque era la compañera de tu hermana.

—No… La razón es otra, Yoko, yo… Yo siempre creí que eras una chica muy atractiva, pero no sabía como podrían reaccionar los demás si de pronto empezaba una relación contigo, tú eras menor que yo, aún lo eres, pero en ese tiempo se notaba más… En cambio ahora, cuando te vi el otro día… No sé cómo pude perder mi tiempo todos estos años.

Le dolía… Le dolía sobremanera decir todas esas mentiras, pero las creía necesarias, era el único modo que encontraba posible para asegurar la libertad de su amada. Esperaba que, luego de años de conocerlo, supiera que todas las cosas que él estaba diciendo, no eran ciertas, que por nada del mundo pensaría de ese modo, pero no veía otra opción.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte?

—Haré lo que tú me pidas. —respondió seguro él, y así era, haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Sora libre y lejos de ese lugar.

—Dile que ya no la amas.

—No te amo. —habló tal y como se lo había pedido. Creyó que con eso era más que suficiente.

—¡No! Tienes que decírselo mirándola a los ojos. Si no, no tiene gracia. —agregó acercándose a él y tirando la venda que cubría sus ojos hacia atrás, retirándola completamente de su cabeza.

Por primera vez, en días, tenía a Sora, su Sora ante sus ojos. No del modo que le hubiese gustado, se encontraba pálida y ojerosa, pero fuera de eso, no parecía tener signos de golpes o maltratos importantes por parte de la joven. Respiró ya más tranquilo, al ver que dentro de todo lo que se podía esperar ella se encontraba bien. Unas cuantas palabras bonitas y podría sacarla de ese espantoso lugar para siempre, era un sacrificio que valía la pena tomar.

La observó detenidamente y le sonrió de lado, casi con tristeza y melancolía. Esperaba que ella pudiera entender lo que haría a continuación, que lo pudiera perdonar por lo que estaba apunto de decir…

—Sora… Ya no te amo…

La pelirroja tragó saliva. Aquellas palabras, sean mentiras o no, le dolían, de igual manera como resonaban una y otra vez en la mente del moreno. —Está bien…

—Lo siento.

—Entiendo…

Yoko sonrió triunfante. Finalmente estaba escuchando lo que había anhelado por años, desde que era una niña y veía con admiración y amor al hermano mayor de su compañera de grado.

—Yo por ella… Ese era el trato, ¿recuerdas?

Entonces comprendió todo… Que había sido demasiado fácil…

Sin lágrimas ni llantos desesperados por parte de la pelirroja. Se suponía que Tai era el amor de su vida, ¿no? Que habían formado una familia, una vida juntos… ¿Tal fácil le resultó aceptar que él ya no la amaba? ¿Dónde estaba el drama en todo eso?

—¿Por qué…? —respiró profundo y con dificultad ella. —¿¡Por qué insistes con lo mismo?! ¿Tanto vale para ti la vida de esta mujer?, ¿o la de tu hijo, tal vez?

Tai frunció el ceño. ¿A qué hijo se refería?

Yoko notó la duda sembrada en su rostro, por lo que sacó un pequeño objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón y le lanzó un pequeño objeto que Tai atrapó en sus manos.

—Dos rayitas… Felicidades de nuevo… _Papá._

El moreno vio a Sora con una expresión de duda. Ella, dentro de lo que podía en medio de esa situación, dejó entrever una sonrisa un poco torcida, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Estaba embarazada… Por eso le pidió ese día, antes de irse al partido, que se quedara un poco más… Se estaba realizando el test de embarazo, el mismo que ahora tenía entre sus manos.

Una razón más para sacarla de ese lugar cuanto antes.

—Déjala ir…

—¿Para qué? Se supone que ya no la amas, no me sirve de nada. ¿Para qué dejarla libre, cuando puedo matarla ahora mismo? —habló ella haciendo sonar el revolver que mantenía en su mano todo el tiempo.

—¡NO! ¿Qué ganarás con matarla? —se apuró en preguntar Tai antes de despertar las intrigas de Yoko. —Mejor déjala que viva… sufriendo… al haber perdido contra una mujer mucho más lista… y atractiva. —terminó él. Nuevamente ella dejó ver una sonrisa llena de poderío.

Suspiró más calmado cuando la notó hacer un ademán de liberar a la pelirroja. Lo primero que hizo ella fue frotar con suavidad sus muñecas, adoloridas producto de las amarras, y luego llevar ambas manos hacia su vientre mientras Yoko soltaba las ataduras de sus pies. Volvió la vista hacia Tai, encontrándose con su mirada.

—Te amo… —formuló él con sus labios, teniendo cuidado de no dejar escapar sonido alguno. Sora sonrió con melancolía, una mueca apenas perceptible, aún así, no pudo evitar que ella lo notara. Rápidamente volteó hacia el moreno y abrió sus ojos con enojo y desespero.

—¡Mentiroso! —le gritó ella. —¡Dijiste que ya no la amabas, y es mentira! —dijo esto último apuntando hacia él con la pistola, dispuesta a apretar el gatillo.

Tai rápidamente se levantó de la silla y la tomó de las muñecas justo a tiempo para desviar aquel disparo.

Forcejeó con ella un rato, tampoco era la idea lastimarla, solo mantenerla inmóvil. Sora se mantenía de pie, observando todo, con la mirada perdida.

—¡Policía! —se escuchó en la habitación.

—Tai, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ken. El moreno volteó hacia él, tan pronto como lo hizo, la muchacha se soltó de su agarre. Tai volvió su vista hacia ella, entonces ahí comprendió su graso error.

Ahora Yoko se aferraba fuertemente a Sora y mantenía la pistola contra su cabeza.

—Yoko, suelta el arma. —habló nuevamente Ken, apuntándola con su arma al igual que los demás policías.

—No cometas una locura…

—No es ninguna locura… Tú serás mío. Como siempre debió ser. Seremos muy felices juntos, sólo nosotros dos.

—Por favor, Yoko, por lo que más quieras, deja libre a Sora, yo te prometo que me quedaré contigo, pero por favor, no le hagas daño a ella.

—Mátame si quieres… —habló Sora, causando que todas las miradas estuvieran en ella. A Tai casi se le desfiguró el rostro al escucharla decir aquella barbaridad. —Acaba conmigo y con el hijo que espero, haz lo que quieras… Pero aún matándome, nunca tendrás lo que Tai y yo tenemos. —explicó formulando una leve sonrisa mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

El moreno tragó saliva, temeroso de la nueva actitud que podía tomar Yoko.

Lo que había dicho Sora era cierto… Yoko podía hacer cualquier cosa, pero nunca lograría acabar con lo que ambos compartían… La felicidad plena, un sólo destino. Un amor tan grande e inmenso que nunca podría encontrar en alguien más… Porque Sora era única para él, y él era único para ella.

Correspondió por un momento a la triste sonrisa del amor de su vida, creyendo que por unos instantes, el mundo se había detenido, sólo para ellos.

La vio dudar por un momento, mirar alterada hacia abajo y luego alzar su vista con decisión.

—No… —susurró ella. —¡NO!

Ken la vio reforzar el agarre de la pistola que mantenía contra Sora, supo que le dispararía tan solo con ver su mirada decidida. Él fue más rápido y le propinó un disparo que alcanzó a herirle el brazo, causando que soltara el arma y a Sora. Ella cayó al suelo, mientras dos hombres corrían hacia ella para detenerla y llevarla al auto policial. Tai avanzó a paso rápido hacia Sora y la abrazó con fuerza.

No se movía.

Se despegó de ella para verla, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración era casi imperceptible. Se encontraba muy débil.

Con rapidez la tomó entre sus brazos, tanto él como Ken apuraron el paso hasta llegar al auto, una vez adentro colocó la baliza y condujo directo al hospital más cercano. De vez en cuando veía por el espejo retrovisor hacia su amigo que trataba de hablarle a Sora para mantenerla despierta, con inútiles esfuerzos.

Se estacionó frente a la parte de urgencias del hospital, quedándose más tranquilo cuando Tai depositó a la pelirroja sobre una camilla. Le indicaron que no podía entrar con ella hasta estabilizarla y ver que todo se encontrara en orden, pese a los reclamos del moreno, fue él mismo quien lo obligó a tranquilizarse y esperar.

—Sora estará bien, tranquilo.

—¿Cómo mierda me pides que esté tranquilo? Una loca casi la mata y ahora no reacciona.

—Ten paciencia… Todo va a salir bien. Sora se va a poner bien.

—¿Y mi hijo…? —preguntó él. Ken frunció el ceño extrañado. —Sora está embarazada… —aclaró Tai, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y empuñó ambas manos.

—También… Confía.

Los minutos los sentía como horas, días incluso… Los médicos no salían nunca…

—¿Los familiares de la paciente Sora Yagami?

—Soy su esposo. —exclamó Tai levantándose del sillón junto con Ken. —Dígame cómo está, doctor.

—Lamentablemente su estado es muy grave. —soltó el médico. —Además está embarazada, ella se encuentra muy débil, sus signos vitales son muy bajos, y tiene leves síntomas de pérdida… O incluso, ella podría…

No…

Luego de decir aquella horrorosa palabra, el doctor anunció que seguirían intentando estabilizarla y sin más se retiró del lugar para volver a con la pelirroja.

Tai sintió que las piernas le fallaban.

No podía haberle dicho eso. No se imaginaba su vida sin Sora.

—_Ya, déjame ver si le atino. —pidió el moreno._

_Finalmente Sora accedió, sentada sobre sus piernas, enderezó su espalda y esperó. Tai permanecía sentado también, a poco más de un metro de ella, sosteniendo una semilla de un árbol entre sus dedos, concentrando toda su atención en un solo punto. Concentración máxima._

—_¡Sí! —celebró cuando vio el pequeño objeto llegar justo al escote de la pelirroja y perderse entre sus atributos._

—_Eres un estúpido. —se quejó Sora intentando pasar lo más desapercibidamente posible al momento de quitar la estorbosa semillita de entre sus pechos._

—_Oye, ¿a quién le dices estúpido? —preguntó ofendido él. Tomó entre sus manos un puñado de pasto, lo cortó y se lo arrojó en la cara a chica._

—_A ti, estúpido. —recalcó, repitiendo la misma acción que el moreno._

_Todo a su alrededor quedó pelado, producto del pasto que cortaban y se arrojaban. Finalmente, Tai fue más rápido que ella, ya la tenía con todo el cabello lleno de césped cortado y ahora la mantenía prisionera bajo su cuerpo. Hasta ese entonces lo vio como un juego, luego cuando cayó en cuenta de la posición que habían adoptado, ya no lo fue más._

_Su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión seria, confusa, temerosa. Miró a Sora con inseguridad, ¿qué hacer ahora?_

_Entonces fue ella quien alzó su rostro para juntar sus labios con los de él en un suave y casto beso. Se separó tan solo un poco, aún no abría sus ojos cuando ahora era él quien presionaba sus labios contra los suyos para volver a besarla. Así luego de unos momentos volvieron a separarse, se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron nerviosos._

_El moreno se incorporó, permitiéndole a Sora hacer lo mismo. —Lo siento. _

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó él._

—_Porque sí… Tai, no debí hacerlo… No quiero que nuestra relación cam-_

_Escuchó las carcajadas de Tai y luego tuvo que escupir algunos pedacitos de pasto que habían entrado a su boca, los mismos que Tai nuevamente le arrojaba contra la cara._

—_Tai, te estoy hablando en serio. —reclamó._

—_No cambiará… Mejorará. —aseguró el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual ella correspondió._

Sora era su todo… Siempre lo había sido.

Sentía que su vida juntos apenas había empezado, no podía terminar ahora… No podía dejarlo solo, no podía dejar a la familia que habían construido juntos… No…

* * *

—¿Y tu noviecito?

—Está en el médico, fue a hacerse unos exámenes para ver como seguía de su lesión en el hombro.

Sí. Al parecer toda su vida giraría en torno al fútbol, tanto así que hasta el novio de su hijita pertenecía al plantel actual del equipo del que una vez él también fue parte.

—¿Y no lo acompañaste?

—Sí, claro, ¿y perderme a Ryu en su primer partido? No, gracias.

Era cierto… Su hijo Ryuichi, con tan sólo quince años ya disputaría su primer partido como titular con el equipo adulto, y ellos aún lo veía como su pequeño campeón.

—Se verá pequeño al lado de los demás jugadores, es un niño. —comentó él.

—Papá, Ryu ya no es un niño, tiene quince. —aclaró.

—Para nosotros siempre será nuestro bebé. —habló Sora, como siempre, maternal. Tai volteó a verla y la rodeó con su brazo, acercándola a él.

—Claro, ¿y yo?

—Tú siempre serás nuestra pequeñita. —volvió a decir ella con dulzura.

—Es verdad… Siempre serás nuestra pequeña princesita, Mei. —dijo Tai, extendiendo su brazo libre para abrazarla al igual que a Sora, teniendo a sus dos mujeres a su lado.

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que su campeón… Su _bebé_, saliera a la cancha, aunque no sería su primera vez en la titularidad… Era la segunda vez que pisaba aquel pasto, vistiendo una camiseta de titular.

"_Abandona Keiji Tamada e ingresa Ryuichi Yagami."_

_Se escuchó por el altoparlante, además de una fuerte ovación por parte de los hinchas, porque lo conocían muy bien, era su heredero… El heredero del capitán, que con apenas ocho años de edad, ya destacaba en su categoría. Siendo así, no había más que esperar a convertirse en un grande, como todos lo esperaban, como su padre._

_Le divertía ver a su hijo, tan pequeño, llevar el balón y "burlar" a jugadores grandes, hábiles y experimentados. Su hijo jugaba con el corazón, era su primer partido junto a los que él consideraba, los grandes del fútbol japonés, encabezando aquella lista quien más que su propio padre._

_Los jugadores corrían hacia él, haciendo como si fuesen a quitarle el balón y él los burlaba, finalmente, cuando estuvo cerca del arco, remató con fuerza, haciendo un gol. Nuevamente las ovaciones se hicieron presentes, celebrando el gol del pequeño Yagami. Y fue todo un orgullo para él ver como su hijo lo celebraba de la misma forma que él lo hacía cada vez que metía un gol._

"_Yagami… Yagami querido… ésta hinchada… jamás te olvidará."_

_Era la segunda vez que escuchaba el mismo cántico de parte de los hinchas, y la última. _

_Era su partido de despedida, con treinticinco años, se despedía de las canchas para siempre, su sueño había llegado a su fin._

_Terminado el encuentro, se paró en medio de la cancha, cerró sus ojos y se permitió escuchar por última vez todo el cariño que la gente le expresaba, juntando energías y fuerzas para dar su última vuelta olímpica, retribuyendo el sentimiento de los hinchas. Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir a su pequeño hijo rodear sus piernas con sus brazos. Enfocó su mirada en él y le devolvió la sonrisa, se agachó levemente para tomarlo en sus brazos y que se impregnara de todo el cariño de la hinchada, que en un futuro, sería la misma que le cantaría a él._

—_¿Papá…? —llamó él cuando se encontró en los brazos de su padre. Tai volteó hacia él y alzó sus cejas, indicándole que lo estaba escuchando. —¿Cuándo sea grande, seré tan bueno como tú?_

_El moreno sonrió. Observó a su hijo, era el vivo retrato de él a su edad, quizás un poco menos despeinado. —Serás mucho mejor, hijo._

Que su hijo haya seguido sus pasos, era un verdadero orgullo para él, y no tenía ni la menor duda sobre sus capacidades. Se convertiría en el mejor jugador de todos, llegaría a ser un grande, mucho más que él, seguiría los pasos de su padre, pero lo adelantaría por mucho.

El orgullo ahora lo tenía toda su familia cuando lo vieron salir por el túnel con los demás jugadores, toda una hinchada que coreaba su nombre, pues sabían muy bien quien era… Lo habían catalogado como 'El Heredero'.

_Además de haberse convertido casi en una leyenda en el club, luego de su retiro había optado por seguir ligado al equipo de sus amores, ocupando cargos administrativos que ayudasen a llevar por mejor camino la institución, por ende, tenía pase liberado para caminar libremente por todas las instalaciones del estadio, cosa que ahora más que nunca, le estaba siendo muy útil._

_Los trabajos de precalentamiento habían acabado, dando paso a la cuenta regresiva para el inicio del encuentro._

_Ingresó medio cuerpo por la puerta que daba hacia los camarines y comenzó a ver atentamente, buscando con la mirada a su hijo menor. Finalmente se le hizo fácil reconocerlo, todos los jugadores y los del cuerpo técnico se movían de un lado a otro, dando las últimas instrucciones y alistándose para el partido, salvo uno. Sonrió de lado y se acercó a la única persona en la habitación que se encontraba sentado sobre una banca, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos._

—_Hijo. —llamó él, causando que inmediatamente levantara la vista._

—_Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

—_Soy el Asesor Deportivo, puedo andar por donde se me antoje. —refutó Tai, sonrió al ver como su hijo lo hacía. —¿Cómo estás?_

_No hubo respuesta, simplemente el menor volvió su mirada hacia el suelo._

_Tai se hincó hasta quedar a la misma altura que él y buscó su mirada. —Hijo…_

—_No puedo hacerlo…_

—_¿De qué estás hablando?_

—_No puedo… Estoy muy nervioso, papá… No lo haré bien, será un asco, por mi culpa vamos a perder, no me lo perdonaré nunca._

—_Ryu, no digas estupideces. Escucha, no llegaste hasta aquí por ser hijo de —habló refiriéndose a sí mismo. —, ¿entiendes? Lo hiciste por tus propios méritos. ¿A cuantos jugadores de quince años haz visto en el equipo titular? Eres el primero… Y si el técnico te dio una oportunidad, fue únicamente por tus logros._

—_Pero a ti también… Te convocaron al equipo titular porque eras bueno._

—_Sí, pero a los diecisiete. Ryu, hijo, mírame… Entiende, si te llamaron como titular, es por algo. Eres un gran jugador, hijo, y lo vas a demostrar hoy. —le dijo, eran palabras llenas de emociones, sin embargo, sentía que aún no lograba convencerlo. —Ryu, ¿recuerdas mi partido de despedida? Cuando me preguntaste si de grande serías tan bueno como yo, ¿Qué te respondí entonces, lo recuerdas?_

—_Que sería mucho mejor…_

—_¿Lo ves? Y yo no me equivoco._

—_Sí te equivocas… El otro día cuando dijiste que sabías hacer pizza, sólo para no ir a comer afuera y terminamos comiendo puré sintético con atún enlatado para no comer el carbón que llamabas "pizza". Así que para la otra dile a mamá o a Mei que dejen comida, o no seas tacaño y vamos a comer a un restaurante._

—_Bueno, está bien, lo acepto, sí me equivoco a veces… Pero tú mamá también lo piensa, y ella siempre tiene la razón._

_Ryu torció sus labios y le dio la razón en ello, aún sin estar muy seguro. Tai suspiró._

—_Recuerdas en ese partido, a todos esos hinchas coreando mi nombre… —el moreno asintió. —Ahora son tus hinchas… Ahora todos ellos estarán coreando tu nombre, y yo soy un hincha más, te estaré apoyando con todo, hijo mío, tu mamá, tu hermana y yo, y un estadio lleno que celebrará tus goles… Así que no nos puedes defraudar._

_Ryuichi sonrió. Oprimió sus labios y llenó sus pulmones de aire para luego botarlo con lentitud._

—_Ánimo, campeón._

—_Gracias… Papá._

El árbitro dio inicio al encuentro tocando su silbato, haciéndose más presentes los gritos de los fanáticos, y de ellos mismos, como padres y también de su hija mayor, que pese a sus diecinueve años, aún seguía siendo una fiel hincha, más aún, que jugaba su hermanito. A los pocos minutos, el cariño que le tenían los asistentes al partido, se expresó también en los jugadores, que comenzaron a reclamarle a un jugador contrario por haberle cometido una falta al 'bebé' del plantel.

Tuvieron que pasar 38 minutos para que, a raíz de otra falta cometida, le otorgaran un tiro libre cerca del arco rival. Ryuichi sería quien lo ejecutaría.

Tenía el balón en sus manos, vio como varios jugadores formaban una barrera de contención, una mezcla de jugadores del Tokyo como de Osaka, depositó el balón sobre el pasto frente a él y suspiró nervioso. Pensó en centrar, aunque eso era lo que la contra esperaría. Miró hacia la tribuna, donde solía ir con su familia a ver los partidos cuando él sólo era un espectador más, lo que ahora no era el caso. Los vio y sonrió mentalmente.

Miró nuevamente hacia la barrera. El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato, era momento de ejecutar su tiro libre.

Caminó hacia atrás, para tomar vuelo y patear el balón. Trotó hacia el esférico y lo pateó a ras de piso, la contra saltó, creyendo que lo lanzaría por aire, el arquero también, y alzó sus manos, pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio pasar la pelota a su lado y entrar en la red, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Fue su primer gol en el equipo titular, y lo celebró como tal.

Salió corriendo por el borde de la cancha, realizó una pirueta digna de un gimnasta olímpico, se sacó la camiseta para dejar ver la que tenía puesta abajo. La camiseta de su padre, con la cual había iniciado su carrera, hace 25 años, en el mismo equipo que él lo hacía ahora

—"_Gol de FC Tokyo, con la número 32, anota 'El Heredero' Ryuichi Yagami". _

Se escuchó por el altoparlante. Todos saltaban y gritaban eufóricos la apertura de la cuenta.

Ryuichi volteó hacia la tribuna, donde se encontraban ellos y empuñó su mano derecha, se goleó un par de veces en la zona del pecho y luego alzó su mano levantando sus dedos índice, corazón y anular, tres dedos que significaban las tres personas más importantes para él, sus padres y su hermana.

Meiko saltaba con sus brazos extendidos y festejaba feliz el primer gol de su hermano. Sora abrazó a Tai, festejando también.

—Ahora sé lo que sentías tú cuando me venías a ver a los partidos y yo te dedicaba mis goles. —comentó él.

La pelirroja le sonrió.

Orgullo, eso sentía ella de verlo en la cancha, no porque le dedicaba sus goles, sino porque sabía que estaba haciendo lo que lo hacía feliz, estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Así como lo hacía su hijo menor ahora.

—Voy a tener que ser más cuidadosa y celosa con mi hermano… —habló la castaña, llamando la atención de sus padres. —Ayame es un amor y es mi amiga —explicó refiriéndose a la hija de Matt y Mimi, de la misma edad de su propio hermano, y que sabían de antemano que ambos se gustaban. —, pero las mujeres desvirtúan la carrera de un futbolista, y ahora que Ryu está empezando, no puedo dejar que por su culpa destruya su sueño.

Ni ella se lo creía, pero hablaba como toda una hermana celosa y protectora de la vida sentimental de su hermanito pequeño, pese a que ella misma decía que no era un niño.

—Entonces deberías terminar con Tetsuya, porque estás desvirtuando su mente de lo que es su pasión. —le respondió Tai, su hija no tenía moral para decir nada, puesto que ella misma era la novia de uno de los futbolistas del plantel. —¿Por qué crees que se lesionó?

—Eso es distinto, yo, como hincha que soy, lo presiono para que sea cada día mejor. Y si se lesionó el hombro fue por una mala caída, no por mi culpa… ¿Verdad, mamá?

—Sí, mi amor. —respondió Sora a su hija, como siempre, llena de comprensión.

El partido siguió su curso, su hijo cada vez se daba a destacar, recordando una vez más y poniendo muy en alto su apodo de 'Heredero' del equipo. Volteó a ver a su hija, Meiko seguía cada paso de su hermano, no quería perderse absolutamente nada del encuentro, luego giró su rostro, esta vez viendo a su esposa, ella estaba igual de atenta que su hija, solo que ella lo veía con ojos de madre, y cada vez que recibía un golpe, pareciera que fuese capaz de correr hacia la cancha, encarar al maldito que había golpeado a su bebé y curarlo ella misma, como cuando era pequeño.

Sonrió y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, cosa que llamó la atención de Sora.

—¿Te acuerdas de ese día cuando me diste un beso… Nuestro primer beso?

Sora sonrió y asintió. Claro que se acordaba, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que no querías que nada cambiara entre nosotros?

—Sí. —respondió ella. —Me dijiste que no cambiaría… Que mejoraría.

—¿Y? —preguntó sonriéndole. —¿Cumplí lo que prometí, o no?

—Sí.

—Ahora quiero que tú me prometas algo. —habló él, provocando la duda en su esposa. —Que siempre será así… Que no importa lo que se venga, lo superaremos juntos… ¿Me lo prometes? —habló él, extendiendo su meñique frente a ella.

Sora miró el dedo del moreno y luego a aquellos ojos cafés. Volvió a sonreír y entendió su propio meñique, enlazándolo con el de él.

—Te lo prometo.

* * *

**_* Meny, ya sabí ya xDDDDD /watch?v=zsc0Y3H9Z-Q_**

* * *

_Awwwww, se terminó :(_

_Bueno, como creo haber mencionado en los capítulos anteriores, la idea surgió a mi viendo un capítulo de Criminal Minds, Zugzwang, es hermoso *-* Aunque en él al final ella muere, porque la tipa que la tenía secuestrada se apunta con la pistola en la cabeza en un punto donde la bala salió y alcanzó a la otra niña y al final la mató junto con ella, y el pobre Reid quedó destrozado D: No podía hacerle eso a Tai ni a Sora, así que en esa parte varié un poco... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre, muy futbolero xD Es culpa de mi papá, desde que me compró la tarjetita de socio de la U mi vida cambió xD ahora voy más al estadio, veo todos los partidos, veo más noticias de fútbol, veo a los jugadores en el estadio, con sus familias *-* Es por eso que lo escribo tanto en mis historias :B Entiéndanme D':_

_Saluditos! :D **HikariCaelum, Genee, PíaLindi ;* (x2)** y su amor incondicional al Nico Peric que hace goles de arco a arco xD**, El susurro del viento y mi Meny querida *-*** ella, la de la sección Q, ella la detestive xDDDDD Ay :') Esos recuerdos del colegio... Esos videos que se perdieron pero siguen en nuestra memoria xD_

_Bueno, aquí termina :) Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que dejaron RR, agregaron a sus favoritos, alertas o que simplemente leyeron y se guardaron su opinión :D_

_Nos leemos por ahí... A todo esto, ayer la Row me recordó que tengo un fic pendiente xD El cual he dudado mucho de si seguirlo o borrarlo, la verdad ya no me convence... :( Tampoco quiero dejarlo por ahí tirado, no sé que hacer D: Necesito ayuda :B_

_Mejor me voy xD Cuídenseeee :D_

_Gracias por leer :3_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


End file.
